Amor en riesgo
by Lady Bella Rose
Summary: Nessy quedá embarazada de Jacob en su primera vez, los Cullen se enteren y tienen cada uno distintos reacciones. En fin, vean las reacciones. Soy mala para los summary's, lean y opinen!
1. Chapter 1

**1. ****Recordando**

**(Rennesme Cullen)**

_¡Me siento eufórica! Lo que acabo de vivir a tan solo pocas horas me tiene de cabeza completamente. ¡Nunca pensé poder tener tanta felicidad y placer junta! Con mi condición y la suya, pensé que iba hacer difícil, pero por lo que vi., ¡cometí un grave error! Solo espero que mi padre no me lea la mente, ni a él tampoco, ¡se llega a enterar y lo mata! Luego vendrá por mí, con solo imaginarlo me dan escalofríos, y eso que hace poco ¡estaba bastante acalorada! Si, Edward Cullen es mi padre, un vampiro de 107 años con apariencia de un adolescente de tan solo 17 años, ¡pero es feroz como un león! Me asusta imaginarme lo que hará con mi amor al enterarse de tal acontecimiento que acabamos de hacer. ¡Ojala no se enterara nunca! Pero es difícil, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, por algo soy su hija, su única hija…, Mamá me preocupa menos, puede tener el instinto vampirico, pero sabe controlarse, sabrá escuchar las explicaciones, mas si vienen de Jacob, al fin al cabo es su mejor amigo._

_¿Creo que no les conté todavía sobre como paso esto cierto? Bueno ahí va; yo estaba en el la cafetería almorzando esperando a mi familia, ya que me tocaba comer con ellos ese día, cuando apareció Jacob, mi amado, se acerco sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de saludo, yo solo le sonreí y me aparte un poco para dejarlo sentarse a mi lado. El se sentó con mucho gusto con su bandeja repleta de comida, mire el plato de comida._

_-¿Es que siempre comes tanto? No se como te dirigiere eso en el estomago, yo no como ni la cuarta parte de lo que comes tú-le dije irónicamente._

_El sonrío y agarro un buen pedazo de pata de pollo con su mano, yo hice mueca de desagrado._

_-¿Me puedes hacer el favor de comer con cuchillo y tenedor? ¡Así pareces caníbal!- le dije molesta y con asco._

_Él solo se limito a sonreír de vuelta, con más ganas esta vez, y me respondió._

_-Ay Nessy, siendo mi novia todavía no te has acostumbrado a la cantidad de comida que comó? Siendo un hombre lobo es normal que coma así, es mas, debería comer ¡más!-me dijo riendo._

_Yo no m reí no le encontré el chiste._

_-Se lo que eres y lo que comes, gracias por recordármelo. Pero eso no es una excusa, si vas a comer tanto, ¡hazlo! Pero trata de al menos ser un poco educado y comer prolijamente- Le dije de una manera casi autoritaritaria, como una madre a su hijo retándolo._

_Soltó una carcajada y todo los que se encontraban almorzando nos miraron curiosos._

_-¡Ness! ¡Por dios!, no me hables así que ya pareces una madre-dijo riendo._

_Me crucé de brazos y lo mire molesta, pero no se porque pero su último comentario me hizo un revuelto en el estomago._

_-No soy madre, espero serlo algún día, pero te lo digo en serio Jacob, compórtate como se debe, no estamos los dos solos aquí-le dije un poco enojada y le indiqué con la cabeza a los demás que estaban aún mirándonos._

_Hizo caso omiso a los que nos miraban y me miro dedicándome una sonrisa picara, casi seductora._

_-Lo de no estar solos se puede arreglar, podemos irnos a algún lugar mas intimo si quieres-dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje a mas no poder._

_-¡Jacob! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar tal cosa? ¡Déjate de hacer el galán por un rato y se civilizado!- le dije indignada. _

_Él solo se rió y continúo comiendo._

_-Fuiste tú la que comenzó, yo solo seguí el juego- dijo alegre comiendo sin mirarme._

_Estuve a punto de seguir la discusión cuando la llegada de alguien nos interrumpió._

_-Ya Rennesme, deja al pobre chico en paz, no logras nada discutiendo con él, es un cabezadura, y te lo dice alguien que lo conoce muy bien-dijo sonriente mi madre, a su lado estaba mi padre y tras de ellos mis tíos. En definitiva eran mi familia, los Cullen, la familia consistía de las siguientes personas: Esme, mi abuela paterna, una mujer asombrosamente bella; Carlisle, mi abuelo paterno, un hombre igual de bello que su mujer y un doctor esplendido; Emmet, mi tío, el gracioso y simpático del grupo (no es que lo demás no lo sean, pero el los supera con creces); Rosalie, mi tía, una rubia honestamente hermosa y novia de Emmet; Jasper, mi tío, es reservado y callado, pero por eso no significa que es una excelente persona y todo lo demás; Alice, mi tía, tiene una voz tan cantarina y desprende tanta alegría por todos los poros de su piel que me fascina; Bella, mi madre, es muy dulce pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte, que a veces da miedo hasta acercarse a ella; y por último Edward, mi padre, es comprensivo y compasivo, la verdad es que los quiero a todos por igual. Menos a Jacob, que el es aparte, ya que lo que siento por el es puro amor, es el hombre de mi vida._

_Los Cullen se sentaron en la mesa, mi padre se sentó enfrente de Jacob y lo miro serio._

_-Jacob, ¿puedes dejar de comer como un animal?, llamas la atención de la gente-dijo mirando al comedor entero._

_Jacob miro a mi padre y sonrió de lado._

_-No se si te acuerdas, pero soy mitad lobo chupasangre-dijo sonriendo._

_Mi padre se río._

_-Haha, tienes mucha razón, me olvide de ese "pequeño" detalle, pero ante todo eres una persona normal, un humano. ¿Es que no puedes comportarte como uno por una vez en tu vida?-le dijo con el seño fruncido._

_Jacob se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, no obstante respondió._

_-Es que soy especial, además digas lo que digas a este caníbal desubicado ha elegido tu hija como pareja, supéralo chupasangre, gane- le dijo sonriendo triunfante y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me aparte y agarre una servilleta y me limpie._

_-¡Jacob! ¡Estas todo sucio con comida! ¡No me beses hasta que no te limpies! ¿No ves que me ensucias?-le dije algo molesta. _

_Toda la mesa estallo en carcajadas, sobresalía la de Emmet ante todas. Jacob los miro a todo con mala cara y me miro sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de triunfo._

_-Si claro, todo sucio, pero bien que te gustaba así el otro día en el taller cuando arreglaba una moto sin remera y sucio de grasa-dijo sonriendo y yo me paralice. Toda la mesa se callo de repente, Emmet soltó una risita seguido de un silbido, pero alguien lo golpeo para que callara (de seguro Rosalie), Edward se enderezo y lo miro con furia y Bella me miro con desaprobación. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa de mi hija perro pulgoso?- dijo Edward enojado, con los músculo tensos, Bella puso una mano sobre la suya tranquilizándolo y miro a Jacob enojada._

_-Te pasaste Jacob, no era necesario ese comentario fuera de lugar, me decepcionas a veces- le dijo enojada y se levanto, le dio la mano a mi papá y juntos se fueron de la cafetería. Los demás también se levantaron para irse pero antes Emmet nos miro._

_-No es de mi incumbencia lo que hacen o dejan de hacer, pero no hagan comentarios como este frente a ellos- nos dijo sonriendo un poco, Rosalie le pego en el hombro y los cuatro se fueron. Yo me quedé callada, no quería ni mirarlo._

_-¿Ness? Perdona lo que hice, no quise decir esas cosas, es que Edward a veces me saca de mis casillas con su padre protector-me dijo arrepentido, no me importo, lo mire con lágrimas contenidas._

_-¿Y no pensaste en mi antes de decir todo eso? ¿No pensaste en que me dolería? ¿No pensaste en la vergüenza que he pasado? Pensé que me querías Jacob, juro que lo pensé- dije dolida, avergonzada y molesta, me levante con lágrimas rodando por mis rojizas mejillas por lo colorada que estaba. Me levanté y lo mire por última vez, para luego cruzar la puerta de la cafetería._

_Escuche sus pasos atrás mío, seguí caminando mas rápido y el me agarro del brazo y me dio vuelta, me miro y me limpio con su grueso dedo índice las lágrimas, corrí mi rostro._

_-Lo siento Ness, no quise decir todo eso, me salio involuntariamente, soy muy cabezadura, Bella tiene razón, fue fuera de lugar-me dijo y rió levemente, yo no pude evitar reírme, es que su risa es muy contagiosa. Lo mire y puse mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla izquierda y le sonreí dulcemente._

_-Se que lo hiciste sin intención, pero me gustaría que la próxima vez pensaras las cosas con claridad antes ¿si? Para evitar cosas como estas-le dije sonriendo y acercándome a el. Él puso su mano en su mejilla sobre la mía y la otra sobre mi cintura luego acerco su rostro al mío._

_-Lo prometo- me dijo sonriendo. Yo sonreí y bese sus labios disfrutándolo, el me devolvió el beso, como muestra de cariño y promesa cumplida. Luego de unos momentos nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos aun sonriendo y agarre su mano y tire de el para caminar, me siguió el paso feliz, mientras caminábamos los alumnos que pasaban nos saludaban y nosotros devolvíamos el saludo. Llegamos a mi clase de Literatura, lo besé, estaba por entrar al aula cuando él me agarro de la mano, me dio vuelta y me beso con mas pasión, yo me separe después de unos minutos y mire alrededor avergonzada._

_-Jacob no deberías haber echo eso en público, sabes que lo odio- le dije en un susurro molesta. Él se rió._

_-Eres igual a Bella, no quieres llamar la atención cuando en realidad no lo necesitas, ya que es natural en ti llamar la atención- me dijo sonriendo. Lo ignore y entre al aula, escuche de afuera su risa, me enoje y me senté en mi banco echando chispas por mis ojos. Se sentaron al lado mío, Cathy, Catherine Brook, mi mejor amiga y la única de mis amigos que sabe mi identidad y la de mi familia._

_-Menudo espectáculo has montado en la entrada del aula, has dejado a un par con la boca abierta- me dijo sonriendo, yo solo solté un bufido ignorando su comentario._

_En ese momento entro la profesora Archenmend, era su favorita, por eso me saludo con familiaridad._

_-Buenos días alumnos, muy buenos para ti también Srta. Cullen-me dijo sonriendo yendo a su escritorio, yo me oculte entre un libro avergonzada._

_-¿Es qué siempre tiene que avergonzarme así?-le pregunte a Cathy, ella rió._

_-Es lógico, eres su preferida, has algo mal y te odiaría como a mí- me dijo sonriendo, la Profesora Archenmend odiaba a Cathy por su falta de entusiasmo en la materia. Suspire. Espere al timbre, sonó y salí corriendo de allí saludando con la mano a Cathy, salí afuera y ahí estaban todos lo Cullen juntos y Jacob que había vuelto de La Push en el aparcamiento._

_-Hola de vuelta para todos-dije sonriendo, me sonrieron y me devolvieron el saludo, excepto Jacob que me saludo con un beso en los labios y agarro mi mano arrastrándome hacía su motocicleta. Mi papá estuvo por a punto de protestar pero mi madre lo detuvo, yo les sonreí a todos y me subí a la moto detrás de Jacob abrazándolo por la cintura, el me miro sonriendo._

_-¿Lista para un tarde intima solo nosotros dos?-me pregunto sonriendo._

_-Siempre-le respondí sonriendo, sonrió y arranco la moto y nos alejamos del Instituto de Forks._


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. **__**El Hecho y las Reacciones**_

_El cree que estoy dormida, pero se equivoca. Estoy muy despierta, después de lo que hicimos, me cuesta dormirme con el al lado. Ojala durmiéramos siempre juntos. Desde la primera vez que lo vi., cuando era tan solo una beba me enamore profundamente de él, fue amor a primera vista. Todavía no puedo creer que haya logrado hacerte llegar a esto, era mi objetivo, nada se me escapa. Se que cuando mi padre se entere te querrá asesinar con sus propias manos y a mi talvez también, pero contigo a mi lado no me importa nada. Te hice sufrir hasta el último momento, pero tenía que pasar. Se que te es difícil ocultar tus pensamientos Jake pero así debía ser, esa tarde no me la olvidare nunca…_

_Paso una tarde que íbamos a cazar los cuatro, es decir, tu, mamá y papá. Ellos se fueron juntos mas lejos para no tentarse por nuestra sangre, yo estaba decidida que esa noche iba a pasar. Te incite a hacerlo pero te me rehuías y eso me enojaba de sobremanera._

_-Nessy, no podemos hacerlo, Edward se enteraría y estaríamos en problemas. Tú lo estarías y no quiero eso- me dijo serio._

_Estuve a punto de acotar algo cuando llego mi padre, cuantas palabrotas se pueden decir en solo 5 segundos. Te miro serio y te llamó, yo me asuste, tú lo viste y me tranquilizaste. Luego de 10 minutos volviste, me acerque a ti preocupada._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Qué paso?- te pregunte todo de corrido, tu sonreíste y me acariciaste la mejilla._

_-Esta todo bien, Solo fue un desliz de pensamiento-me dijiste riendo y yo te trasmití los momentos que pasamos riendo y besándonos._

_-Intenta que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero que papá te mate- te dije sonriendo…_

_Y aquí después de cuatro largos meses logre mi cometido, fue difícil, muy difícil. No cedías nunca, aproveche cada momento que podíamos estar solos._

_Fruncí el seño y me acerque a ti seductoramente con una sonrisa que hacia juego con mis movimientos provocativos._

_-Oh vamos Jake, sabes tanto como yo que quieres hacerlo. Se que es difícil no pensar en ello y que mi padre no se entere, pero podemos tratarlo al menos ¿no crees?- dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello acercándome a tu rostro sonriendo._

_Me miraste a los ojos y luego sacaste mis brazos de ti, me miraste duramente._

_-Basta Ness, no puedo solo con esto, solo te estoy pidiendo cooperación. Solo te pido eso, deja de insinuarme, si sigues así no podré detenerme- me dijo serio y con el rostro lleno de dolor. Te mire compasiva, pero no por eso deje de seguir, saque de mi mente esa imagen de deprodable de tristeza y seguí adelante._

_-Lo se Jake, sabemos que es difícil, es casi un instinto. Pero es que me parece injusto todo esto- te dije con una sonrisa triste y me acerque a ti nuevamente, me quede a centímetros de tus labios._

_-Tiene que pasar Jake, va a pasar- dije aun sonriendo y te bese dejando atrás la mínima distancia que nos separaba, y…paso. Esta tarde jamás la olvidare. Me desperté con tus ojos mirándome, te sonreí._

_-Hola- te dije sonriendo._

_-Hola- me dijiste medio molesto._

_-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-te pregunte con miedo a tu respuesta._

_-Algo – admitiste – Aunque estoy pensando que cuando se entere Rosalie tendré una excusa para pegarle – me dijiste con reproche._

_-Mi tía Rose, solo es un poco protectora – te dije un poco ofendida._

_-Esto… Nessy, no lo podremos disimular – me dijiste con lástima, no pude evitar sentirme culpable._

_-Lo se, mejor me preparo para decírselo a papá…- dije con culpa._

_-Iré contigo – me dijiste seguro._

_-Es mejor sino…-dije intentando convencerte, pero me callas._

_-No te dejare ir sola. – me dices serio, y acepto. Soy mala para mentir, eso es algo que herede de mamá._

_Hicimos el trato de no pensarlo en esto cerca de mi padre, pero teniéndonos al lado mutuamente, y sabiendo lo cuanto que lo disfrute, se hizo difícil. _

_Mi padre nos esperaba en la puerta ni bien entramos, tenía los ojos negros, me asuste y tome tu mano, tú me la apretaste. Al lado de el, se encontraba mamá y atrás de ellos, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice._

_-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON?!- grito papá muy enojado, me asuste, quise irme pero tu me lo impediste agarrado de mi mano firmemente y ocultándome detrás de ti._

_-¡Papá cálmate!- le grite molesta y asustada tratando de salir detrás de ti pero tu no me dejas._

_-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?!- grito papá de vuelta rugiendo, mamá lo rodeo por la cintura y el cierra los ojos._

_Edward, tranquilo…- dijo mamá pero se unen al a discusión Rose, Emmet, Alice y Jasper._

_Alice me observa por unos momentos dudando y analizando, pero termina hablando._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto cautelosa._

_-¡TUVIERON SEXO, ESO PASO!-dijo explotando papá aun con los ojos cerrados, el gesto de tener los ojos cerrados y explotar así, me asusto mas, y no se porque- ¡DEJA DE PENSAR TÚ APROVECHADOR!- grito papá de vuelta abriendo los ojos mas negros que nunca. Yo mire a Jacob desconcertada, luego viéndolo entendí el problema, ¡esta pensando en lo que paso con nosotros! ¡Oh dios! ¡Le dije que no pensara en eso! Estaba desperada, pensé que mi padre únicamente era el que iba a gritar y toda la cosa. Me equivoque._

_-¡TÚ CHUCHO ASQUEROSO!-grito enojada Rosalie da un paso hacia adelante, Emmet no la detuvo, el también quería saltarse encima de Jacob, no podía con sus instintos, menos con los de ella. Pero Alice salio al rescate, siempre dije que es mi heroína. La detiene y le grita a Jasper mirándolo._

_Jasper, necesito algo de ayuda- le grito, y pude sentir como el miedo y la desesperación se me iba, me calmaba, observe que a Jake, Emmet, Rosalie y Papá le pasaban lo mismo. Decidí actuar ya que ahora estaban más calmados._

_-Ahora, hay que tomarnos las cosas con calma, no soy una niña- dije molesta, vi. que papá abría los ojos y ya no eran negros como el carbón si no dorados, suspire internamente por ese cambio._

_-Tú no tienes idea lo que esto es para mi- me dice enojado, no iba a admitir que no sabia, preferí contraatacar. Pero Jasper interrumpió._

_-Edward, no cometas una locura – le dijo Jasper – Siento tus deseos._

_-Déjalo si tiene que matarme que lo haga- dijo Jake, yo le di un apretón de mano y el me lo devolvió. Estaba asustada por lo que podría pasar, aunque papá lo odie mas que nadie en este momento, sabe cuanto lo amo y aprecio por el. No lo hará nada sabiendo que me lastima. _

_-No, no haré nada para hacer infeliz a mi hija- dijo papá serio. ¡Bingo! Había acertado, pero me sentí mal cuando el se dio vuelta internándose en el bosque._

_-¡Papá!- grite llamándolo, me sentía fatal, una mala hija._

_-Tranquila Reneesme- me dijo mamá, yo apenas la escuche, estaba destrozada por dentro._

_Ya te podré tener yo sola chucho y entonces si sufrirás- dijo Rosalie, me enoje._

_Tía- dije enojada, ya tenía bastante mal como para que ahora se metiera con el. Ella me acaricio el rostro y se fue corriendo con Emmet y Jasper. Alice se quedo un momento acercándose a nosotros._

_Los felicito- nos dijo- Tenemos mucho que hablar- me dijo mirándome, yo solo pude asentir, luego se marcho con los demás. Solté las lágrimas que aguante en toda la discusión. Jacob me miro._

_Después de todo, tenias razón- le dije llorando dándole una sonrisa triste. Me sonrió y me acaricio el rostro suavemente._

_Nessy, esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano…-me dijo y simplemente no me dejo seguir, me planto un beso que me dejo en las nubes._

_Bien ahora que ya les conté como todo sucedió y las respectivas reacciones, ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el presente? Pues ahí vamos._


	3. Sintomas

_**3. **__**Síntomas**_

_Me levanté al otro día a la mañana por el rayo de sol que se filtro de mi ventana, bufe y me tape con la almohada la cabeza. Tocaron la puerta, como habitualmente hago, no conteste. Entraron, por el olor a vainilla era mi madre, la deje sentarse a mi lado; es inútil resistirme sabiendo lo que viene ya de ante mano._

_-Reneesme despierta, levántate hija. Es hora del desayuno y hace un día esplendido-me dijo suavemente en un susurro, pero yo ya estaba despierta, salio de mi habitación para darme intimidad. Me levante, me duche y me liste para bajar, me mire en el espejo. Estaba algo ojerosa y pálida (no es que no sea pálida ya por ser mitad vampiro, pero ahora tenia palidez de enfermo), tenia aspecto de una enferma de una enfermedad terminal. Talvez exagero._

_Cuando llegue a la cocina ya estaban todos en la mesa, fruncí el seño molesta y me senté al lado de Tío Emmet._

_-¿Es que ahora no esperan para desayunar? Es de mala educación empezar la comida si no están todos presentes- dije un poco indignada, Emmet a mi lado se rió._

_-También es de mala educación llegar tarde y hacer esperar a la gente muerta de hambre-dijo bromeando. No me reí._

_-Ja Ja que gracioso Tío, ustedes no comen, y yo tampoco. Todavía no entiendo porque hacemos esto todos los días cuando no es necesario-les dije a todos con un tono algo irónico. Mamá me miro con mala cara._

_-Deja de criticar todo Reneesme, es costumbre. Queremos parecernos a los humanos para no cometer errores-me dijo seria. _

_-¡Ja!, ¿humanos? No somos humanos mamá. Bueno yo literalmente si, una mitad. Es entupido pensar en hacer estas cosas cuando no vamos hacer nada como los humanos, ¡NADA!- dije enojada e irritante, me levante de la mesa de un golpe y me fui de allí hacia al jardín. No se que me pasa últimamente, me asusta mi comportamiento, me siento mal y tengo cambios de humor repentinos. Debería ir a un doctor, ¿irónico no? Tengo uno en mi casa y se me da por ir a otro. Pero bueno, mejor no voy, esperare que pase con el tiempo. Voy a tener que disimular bien, no quiero ni que Jacob ni mi familia se enteren de mi estado._

_Estuve toda la maldita tarde aquí en el jardín esperando a Jacob, pero nunca llego. Me estaba por ir cuando escuche su motocicleta, llego a mi lado y bajando de ella me sonrió. Yo solo cruce los brazos y lo mire enojada._

_-¿A esta hora te dignas a aparecer? ¡Te he esperado por horas Jacob!-le dije enojada, me dio vuelta la cabeza un poco por el griterío. El dejo de sonreír y se puso serio._

_-Perdona Ness, se me hizo tarde. Papá no podía subir las escaleras para ir a bañarse, así que tuve que alzarlo y llevarlo yo en mis brazos-me dijo como excusa. Reí irónicamente y aplaudí falsamente._

_-Oh claro, ¿el nene tenia que ayudar a su papi a ir al baño? estas decayendo Jacob-le dije enojada, no se porque dije eso, solo me salio. Fue tarde para retractarme. Jacob me miro enojado y parecía tratar de controlar sus instintos._

_-¿QUÉ TE PASA RENEESME? ¡NO ERES LA MISMA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡DIME!-me grito con su voz grave retumbando en todo el jardín, mas en mis oídos. Me cayeron lágrimas por mis ojos._

_-Yo…yo, lo siento Jake, te juro que no quise decir eso. No se que me pasa últimamente. Todo me irrita y me da vuelta la cabeza, sin contar las nauseas de alimentos que ni digiero aunque tenga sensación de hambre y no pueda saciarla. Juro que no se que me pasa. Estoy en verdad asustada- dije largándome a llorar. Él se calmo y me abrazo, llore en su pecho._

_-Shh, clámate Ness, todo estará bien. Si quieres podemos ir a ver a Carlisle para que te atienda-me dijo palmándome en la espalda. Me paralice y lo mire a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Estas loco? No puedo dejar que mi abuelo me revise, si hay algo malo en mi se lo dirá a mis padres y no quiero que se preocupen por mi-le dije desesperada. Por ningún modo debían enterarse._

_-¿Es por eso que no me lo dijiste a mi antes? ¿Por miedo a que me preocupara?- me dijo sonriendo, puso una mano en mi mejilla, me apoye en ella- Te amo Nessy, y todo lo que te haga sufrir me hace daño. Cuanto mas rápido me lo digas mas rápido se alivia el dolor- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas. Ok, desfallecí ahí en ese mismo instante. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Jacob Black me dijo tan lindas palabras? ¡Ja! Eso es para las que pensaron que no era bueno en eso. Ay, lo amo tanto; por eso me duele verlo así, preocupado por mi. Le sonreí y lo bese._

_-Tranquilo, prometo no volver a ocultarte nada, ¿si?-dije sonriendo. El me sonrió y me beso más tiempo._

_-¿Contesta tu pregunta?-me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Reí y agarre su mano._

_-Si. ¿Vamos al instituto?- le pregunte arrastrándolo hacia la moto, el me siguió como un títere, me paso el casco y me senté atrás de el como siempre abrazando su cintura fuertemente. Nos alejamos dejando atrás mi humilde hogar._

_**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic! espero que lo esten disfrutando, con mas reviews mas rapido la actualizacion!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Sueñen con su chico! ;)**_

_**Siempre suya,**_

_**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**_


	4. Test

_**4. **__**Test**_

_Llegamos al instituto y observe que no había NADIE, totalmente desolado, habíamos llegado demasiado temprano. Me baje de la moto con su ayuda._

_-Gracias, no hay nadie, llegamos muy temprano- le dije como un poco molesta. Me sonrió y me agarro de la cara de ambas mejillas._

_-Ese es el propósito- dijo riendo. Me desconcerté._

_-¿Qué? ¿Apropisto?- le pregunte confundida. Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas._

_-Jaja, si Ness, lo hice apropósito para estar un momento a solas contigo antes de entrar a ese infierno que se hace llamar escuela- me dijo. Sonreí y me abaraze a el rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos._

_-¿A solas dices? ¿Qué pretende usted de mi? Mire que soy toda una santa- le dije sonriendo cerca de su rostro. Si claro, esa no te la crees ni tu tonta._

_-Jaja, ¿santa? ¿Desde cuando eres santa y no me entere?- me dijo y se rió. Me hice la ofendida dándome vuelta y cruzando los brazos. Sonrió y sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura y apoyar su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo._

_-No te enojes Ness, lo dije en broma. Eres la joven más linda y simpática que he conocido, pero debes admitir que eso de ser santa no te lo crees ni tú- me dijo. Reí levemente y di vuelta mi cabeza para mirarlo sonriente._

_-Admito que no soy una santa, pero tampoco para tanto- le dije sonriendo. Se acerco a mí y me beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos._

_-Te amo Ness, te amo demasiado, nunca lo olvides por favor. Eres mi razón de existir, sin ti no soy nada- me susurro en el oído y casi me largo a llorar por tal lindas palabras. Lo mire y lo bese más largamente._

_-Y yo a ti perrito, eres mi todo- le dije sonriendo, se me escapo una lagrima y el me la quito con su dedo índice. Me sonrió y me puso un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja._

_-Nuestro amor es muy fuerte Nessy, desde que te vi de pequeña me quede prendido a ti- me dijo sonriendo. Sonreí._

_-Yo también, yo también- dije, nos besamos pero fuimos interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien._

_-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo andan?- nos pregunto Cathy sonriendo radiante. Yo la fulmine con la mirada._

_-Pues bien ¿y tu?-le pregunte algo molesta. Jake se dio cuenta y me dio un apretón en la mano, continuación me beso y me empujo hasta quedar al lado de Cathy. Yo lo mire desconcertada._

_-Ve con tu amiga Ness, ya tendremos mas tiempo a solas- me dijo sonriendo picaradamente, yo le sonreí levemente y me sonroje. Cathy a mi lado rió._

_-Jaja, ¡así se habla Jacob!, vamos Nessy, llegaremos tarde a Matemáticas, no se tu, pero no quiero que me castiguen- me dijo y jalo de mi. Yo reaccione._

_-¿Matemáticas? ¡Oh no! ¡El Señor Fissher nos matara! ¡Corre! ¡Adios Jake! ¡Te Amo!- le dije tirandole un beso con la mano y Cathy me jalo mas fuerte y entramos al instituto._

_Vagamos por los pasillos cuando entramos a la clase de Matemáticas justo un minuto antes que tocara el timbre del final del receso. Suspire y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos._

_-Tuvimos suerte de llegar a tiempo, no me quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si llegábamos tarde- dije y me dio un escalofrió. Cathy estuvo por contestar cuando llego el profesor._

_-Buenos días alumnos- dijo con semblante severo. El Profesor Fissher es tremendamente correcto. A veces me asusta como nos trata. Parecemos soldados a su lado._

_-Buenos días Profesor Fissher- contestamos todos en coro. Nos sentamos. El profesor llamo la atención a Amelia, una compañera de curso que se le había caído un libro por lo torpe que es; la mando al despacho del director. Suspire y le susurre a Cathy._

_-Cathy, ¿podemos hablar después en el almuerzo?- le pregunte susurrando, ella solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Toco el timbre y caminamos hacia el comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada, eso le extraño a mi amiga._

_-¿Por qué vamos tan lejos Nessy?- me pregunto confundida._

_-Porque de lo que te quiero hablar es súper secreto- le dije simplemente. Me miro con autentica curiosidad y nos sentamos. Me retorcí las manos, era estresante._

_-Bueno, mira…yo…no te conté…- tartamudee, respire profundo- Me acosté con Jacob- le dije soltándolo y cerré los ojos esperando la reacción. Los abrí al no escuchar gritos, estaba en transe, le pase una mano por frente de los ojos._

_-¿Cathy? ¿Estas bien?- pregunte preocupada. Finalmente reacciono y me abrazo fuertemente._

_-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Mi Nessy! ¡Mi bebe Nessy ya es toda una mujer!- me dijo alegre, me sonroje ya que todos nos miraban._

_-¡Cathy para!- le dije desesperada. Paro y me miro confundida._

_-¿No estas feliz por hacerlo con Jacob?- me pregunto. La mire y asentí._

_-Obvio que si, pero…Cathy, tengo…tengo un retraso- le susurre y baje la mirada. Cuando la levante ella me miraba sorprendida._

_-¿Qué TU QUE?- me pregunto gritando._

_-¡Shh! Baja la voz- le dije mirando por todos lados._

_-¿Cómo que tienes una retaso Reneesme?- me pregunto severa. Tartamudee._

_-Yo, bueno es que…si lo tengo Cathy, y no se como paso- le dije mirándola preocupada._

_-Bueno, Ness, el retraso paso porque bueno tu y Jacob…-me dijo con dificultad. Me sonroje._

_-¡Catherine! ¡Ya se como paso eso! ¡Dios!...quiero decir que no se como paso lo del retraso, ¿que hago?-le pregunte preocupada. Me miro comprensiva y me tomo de la mano._

_-¿Piensas talvez que…estés embarazada? ¿Se cuidaron al menos?- me pregunto como una madre. _

_-Bueno, no se…todo fue muy rápido, espontáneo- le dije con un poco de miedo._

_-¡RENEEESME!- me grito enojada-_

_-¡Shh! Deja de gritar, dime, ¿Qué hago?- le pregunte desesperada. Me miro enojada pero luego se calmo._

_-Pues podrías hacer un test de embarazo, ¿los vampiros pueden?-me pregunto con timidez. Le sonreí, este tema siempre le costaba._

_-Los completamente vampiros no, pero creo que semi-vampiro como yo si- le conteste nerviosa._

_-Entonces debes hacerte un test- me dijo segura. Yo la mire asustada y asentí. Debía hacerlo._

_-Esta noche en tú casa a las 9 de la noche, ¿estabien?-le dije segura esta vez. Asintió y nos levantamos, tiramos los residuos de nuestro almuerzo en el tacho de basura y nos fuimos de allí._

**El final de otro capitulo. Les prometo que los capitulos se hacen mas largos despues, al menos eso word me hace ver. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado**. **Gracias por sus reviews! me alegra mucho eso y me da fuerzas para seguir adelante con esta historia. Esta ídea fue precisamente de una amiga que me gusto y la segui, asique una agradezcan a Lizzie! (Lily Evans de Potter).**

**Responiendo su preguntas: si nessy narra desde lo presente no desde el pasado, perdonen si se les confunde.**

**Me voy yendo que es el cumplaños de mi mamá y muchas cosas que hacer. (ironico, el dia de la madre en otros paises es justo el dia del cumplaños de mi mamá, creo que somos el unico pais con el dia de la madre distino ¬¬)**

**Besos a todos! si alguien quiere algun especial saludo de un pj de la historia avise en reviez ;)**

**Hasta otro cap.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


	5. Resultado

_**5. **__**Resultado**_

_Estoy demasiado estresada con todo esto, no se que hacer. Tuve que ocultar toda esta tarde junto con Jacob mi preocupación. Trate de disimular, pero era mas que obvio que se iba a dar cuenta; aun recuerdo la conversación._

-Ness, ¿te pasa algo? Desde que llegue estas medio rara, ¿te sientes mal?- me dijo preocupado, yo solo atine a acariciarle la mejilla con mirada ausente.

-Nada amor, solo…estoy cansada. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para relajarme- le dije sonriendo levemente y con mi mano aun en su mejilla le proyecte en lo que estaba pensando; una cama cómoda y reconfortable y yo tirada encima de ella durmiendo como un ángel en paz. Me sonrió y beso mi mano, luego me estrecho en sus brazos rodeándome por la cintura.

-Pues, si el problema es el cansancio…no hay mas que decir, te llevo a tu casa a si descansas un buen rato- me dijo amable y dulce, le sonreí, pero era una sonrisa de culpabilidad, ya que le había mostrado eso apropósito para que pudiera irme sin que preguntara nada. Me ayudo a subirme a su moto y dio marcha hacia mi casa, en el corto periodo que estuve sentada atrás de él, pensé en la mejor manera y cuando decírselo. Me pareció lo mas razonable decírselo cuando este totalmente convencida de mi resultado, no quiero precipitarme al futuro, ese trabajo ya lo cubre Alice. No quiero darle un ataque al corazón, aunque con lo fuerte que es no pasaría eso jamás, pero ¿siempre es bueno estar precavido no?

Llegamos al porche de la mansión y me baje inmediatamente de ella como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. No estaba en mis cabales para tener una escena…romántica en este momento. Por eso es que me apresure a ir a la puerta principal, me di vuelta y el me miraba atónito por mi rapidez en huir. Le tire un beso en el aire y me despedí dejándolo pasmado. Cerre la puerta y suspire. ¿Es que estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Se merecía tal indiferencia mía? No hay otra cosa que hacer, lo siento por el, lo amo y por eso no lo quiero lastimar.

_Y ahora volviendo al presente, me encuentro aquí en la habitación de mi mejor amiga esperando los resultados de algo que me cambiara la vida por completo…o al menos la larga existencia que tendré. Cathy me observaba desde su cama leyendo una revista, yo estaba caminando en circulo por toda la habitación mordiéndome las uñas nerviosa y ansiosa. Cathy rodó los ojos._

_-Nessy, ¡para ya de una vez por todas! ¡Me mareas mujer! Caminar en circulo no solucionara nada- dijo Cathy apartando la revista dejándola en el suelo. La mire con los ojos negros._

_-¡Para ti esta todo perfecto porque no eres tú la del problema!- le dije gritando enojada. Ella solo bufo e ignoro mi tono de voz._

_-¡Es tu culpa haber hecho eso sin cuidarte! Si estas enfadada no te la agarres conmigo, aquí hay muchos almohadones nuevos que necesitan ser machacados un poco por tradición que te pueden ser útiles- me dijo tranquilamente y agarro la revista de vuelta._

_Bufe y seguí dando vueltas, cuando…_

_-¡Listo! Aquí esta el resultado, veló por ti misma- me dijo Cathy al lado mío con el artefacto que me condenaría, ¡no se de donde salio! A veces pienso que es vampira por aparecer de la nada con tanta rapidez, cuando siendo yo una semivampira no logro verla. Me miro impaciente haciendo ruido con el pie._

_-¿Y? ¡Tómalo!- me dijo con la mano extendida con la cosa en cuestión. Lo agarre asustada temblando, cerré los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrí…_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Si! ¡No estoy embarazada!- dije gritando de alegría y la abrase muy fuerte. Me devolvió el abrazo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto._

_-Lastima, yo quería ser tía- me dijo sonriendo. Abrí los ojos como pelotas y le pegue amistosamente en el hombro._

_-¡Catherine!- dije y luego reí. Ella rió conmigo. Me senté en la cama y oculte mi rostro en mis manos mientras suspire. Sentí su mano palmeando mi espalda._

_-¿Viste que no era nada por el cual preocuparte?- me dijo tranquila. La mire enojada. ¡Fue ella la que exagero todo! _

_-¡Fuiste tú la que me grito en el medio de la cafetería por no cuidarme!- le dije molesta. Me miro pacifica luego soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la casa._

_-Hahahahaha, tienes razón, no tengo derecho a decirte nada cuando fui yo la que te critico, lo siento- me dijo apenada limpiándose una lagrima a causa de la risa descontrolada._

_-Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir ¿no?- le pregunte desenrollando mi bolsa de dormir. Dio un bostezo y sonrió en modo de disculpa._

_-Si me parece bien- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y arrastrándose a su cama, se tapo hasta la cabeza._

_-Buenas noches futura no madre- dijo riendo. Apreté los dientes._

_-Buenas noches futura no tía- dije ácidamente entre dientes._

_Y aquí se termina otro capitulo, ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Descubran como sigue la historia en el siguiente capitulo._


	6. La verdad

_**6. **__**La Verdad**_

_¡Estoy súper nerviosa! ¡No se que pasara ni que dirá Jacob!_

_-Renesme, Jake ya esta abajo, te espera- me dijo mi madre al entrar de sopetón a mi habitación, di un saltito asustada._

_-¡Mamá! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar? ¡Algún día en verdad me mataras de un susto! Respeta la privacidad por favor- le dije molesta y agarre mi abrigo color beige y lo puse encima de mi vestido rosa pálido. Hice un mohín con los labios, la verdad es que el rosa no me queda, pero lo eligió Alice y no la quiero hacer sentir mal._

_-Recordare eso la próxima vez, ven, vamos, Jake te espera en la sala…y esta con Edward- me dijo mamá suspicaz. Me di la vuelta de inmediato y abrí los ojos muy grandes._

_-¿Jacob esta con papá en la sala? ¡Esta loco! ¿Quiere que lo asesine? ¿¡Por qué no hiciste algo!?- le dije todo rápido hiperventilando y yendo escaleras a bajo corriendo. _

_-Jake ya es bastante grandecito para tomarse las consecuencias en serio- me dijo atrás mío siguiéndome el paso. Ignore su comentario y entre a la sala…_

_De todas las cosas posibles que espere ver ninguna de estas estaba en mi imaginación._

_-Hola Ness- me saludo sonriendo abiertamente. Lo mire extrañada, luego vi a mi padre sentado en frente de él con sonriendo relajado. Parpadee varias veces._

_-Ho-hola Jake- le dije tartamudeando todavía pasmada por la impresión. Jacob me sonrió calidamente y se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y se acerco a mi con los brazos abiertos, por instinto lo abrase y el me rodeo la cintura. Trague saliva, estaba comportándose así delante de mi padre, era muy peligroso. ¿Qué se traía en manos?_

_-Bueno chicos, espero que tengan una hermosa velada- nos dijo papá sin sacar esa sonrisa que hacia latir a mil por hora el corazón de mi madre cuando fue humana. Sonreí levemente indecisa de que hacer. Jacob me arrastro hacia la puerta por la cual salimos y nos fuimos rumbo a la carretera en la moto._

_-Jacob, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunte volviendo a la realidad. La verdad es que mi novio confretizando con mi padre daba un poco de miedo conociendo el carácter de Jacob y el sentimiento protector de mi papá. Se rió._

_-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte cariño, solo estuve…charlando con Edward de hombre a hombre, nada más. Nada porque asustarse- me dijo tranquilo. Suspire mas aliviada._

_-Bueno, estabien. Ya entendí cambio de tema-le dije sonriendo, me devolvió la sonrisa mas ancha. No se si es porque hace un instante estaba preocupada pero…tengo la impresión que algo me oculta._

_Llegamos a la Push y nos recibieron calidamente. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de todos y pedimos dos cervezas. _

_-Jake, ¿Qué fue realmente lo que hablaron tu y papá en casa?- le pregunte curiosa. Vacilo._

_-Bue-no. Mira Ness es un tema delicado, no supe como actuar- me dijo nervioso. Y a mi casi se me para el corazón. ¡Dios mío! ¡De que hablaron! Le hice una seña con la mano para que siguiera._

_-Edward me pregunto, bueno…si nos estábamos cuidando. Dijo que si nos habíamos cuidado la primera vez, no pude decirle que no, no quiero que me mate. Le dije que si, además le dije que es muy poco probable que quedaras embarazada la primera vez así que se calmo. Además libere mi mente, así que no leyó nada en mi- me dijo mas relajado por liberar el peso de encima. Estoy empezando a tener calor, ¡dios estoy sudando! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es el ruido de mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que papá le haya preguntado eso? ¿Lo sabe? ¡Ay dios lo sabe! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Dios estoy entrando en pánico! Basta Reneesme, tranquilízate, solo fue una conversación normal de un padre al novio de su hija._

_-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas sudando y tu corazón late como un motor. ¿Tienes calores acaso?- me pregunto Jacob preocupado tocándome la cara._

_Oh! ¿Calores dijo? ¡Los calores los tienen las embarazadas! ¡Adiós autocontrol! ¡Dios dios dios dios dios! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ay no puede ser posible! ¡NO puedo estar embarazada! ¡Solo lo hicimos una vez! ¡Tonta! ¡Eres semihumana no todas las reglas se aplican en ti! ¡Ay dios dios dios! ¡Estoy frita! ¡Estoy muerta! (literalmente claro)._

_-Ey, Ness. ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto Jacob acariciándome el pelo. Sentir su tacto solo me hizo poner los pelos de puntas por lo que puedo estar teniendo en mi vientre. ¡Dios! ¡Ya esta, no aguanto más! ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! Agarre mi bolso y Salí apresurada del lugar, sentía los pasos apresurados de Jacob atrás, pero no me importo. Empecé a caminar por la carretera buscando en mi cartera el móvil. Necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente._

_-Nessy espera, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- me pregunto Jake agarrandome del brazo. Yo lo quite al instante dolorida por la fuerza._

_-Ten mas cuidado Jacob- le dije molesta- A ti no te importa en este momento, no estoy de humor, vete. Necesito un momento a solas- le dije y camine mas apurada. El me siguió pegado atrás._

_-Si estas de mal humor no te la agarres conmigo. Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Momentos a solas dices? ¿Es que son cosas de mujeres acaso?- me dijo burlón. Sabia que tenia razón en lo primero pero en lo segundo me molesto, además aunque no quisiera y me doliera tenía que sacármelo de encima ahora._

_-Tengo problemas femeninos Jacob, me vino. ¿Entiendes?- le dije molesta mirándolo. ¡Mentira! ¡No me vino! Se sonrojo y esa tonalidad de piel me dio sed. Perfecto, ahora tengo que salir de caza también. Todo perfecto. Argg._

_Se despidió con un fugaz beso en los labios y se marcho en la moto. Suspire, saque el móvil y marque rápidamente el número con quien deseaba hablar._

_-¿Hola?- respondieron del otro lado._

_-Cathy, soy yo. Te necesito urgente. Voy para tu casa en camino, estate ahí- le dije y no la deje contestar, corte. _

_Llegue a la Cathy en 5 minutos. Corrí hacia aquí. Me abrió la puerta confundida. Entre apresurada y agitada, me fije que no haya nadie y me senté en el sillón del living destrozada._

_-Cathy, estoy preocupada, mucho- le dije ocultando mi rostro en mis manos, empecé a llorar. Sentí su abrazo, me recargue en ella aun llorando._

_-¿Qué paso Ness? Cuéntale a la buena Catherine- me dijo sonriendo. Reí levemente por ese comentario, la mire con los ojos aguados._

_-No me vino Cathy, y mi papá hoy saco un tema en la conversación delicado con Jacob. Le pregunto si nos cuidamos la primera vez, el le dijo que si, no le iba a decir que no. Me puse muy nervios con eso, tengo miedo Cat, ¿lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá papá sobre mi posible embarazo?- le pregunte llorando y con miedo. Ella me acaricio el pelo y me acunuco._

_-Esto ya se nos esta yendo de las manos Reneesme, no hables con tu familia si no quieres. Pero no sabemos si estas embarazada o no, y eso es algo serio. Debes ir a una clínica a que te hagan un test de embarazo profesional- me dijo seria, la mire muy asustada, no sabría que pasaría. Pero tenia razón, estoy ya no es un juego. Estoy jugando con fuego y no quiero quemarme._

_Arreglamos en que nos veríamos mañana a las 10:00 en la puerta de la única clínica que hay en este pueblo._

_-Nos vemos mañana Ness, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, tranquilízate- me dijo sonriendo y la abaraze, me despedí y fui rumbo a mi casa con un peso de encima menos. Todavía me quedaba mas peso de encima de lo que saque. Suspire, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé._

_Me desperté al otro día temprano a la mañana, en mi despertador marcaban las 9:00 am. Suspire y baje de la cama y me fui al baño a darme una ducha, una hora después estaba duchada, cepillada los dientes y vestida para salir, agarre mi cartera y baje las escaleras. Como era de esperar los demás integrantes de la familia estaban despiertos. Lógico, nunca duermen. Estaban todos haciendo diferentes actividades, Rose estaba en la cocina limpiando los platos, Emmet estaba desparramado en el sillón mirando un partido, Carlisle estaba con Esme hablando en susurros en un rincón, Alice estaba decorando la habitación poniendo una florero de flores en la mesa, Jasper esta viendo por la ventana y finalmente mis padres; Mamá se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito "cumbres borrascosas" (papá no entendía como seguía leyendo eso cuando hasta en su vida humana lo leía) y Papá estaba en el piano tocando una melodía lenta y hermosa. Respire profundo y entre a la sala. Todos voltearon a verme._

_-Buenos Días- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a todos._

_-Hija, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te quedas a desayunar?- me pregunto mamá subiendo la vista para mirarme._

_-No, salgo de compras con Catherine- le dije un poco nerviosa. Papá alzo una ceja._

_-Deberías comer algo al menos, te hará bien. No es bueno salir sin nada en el estomago- me dijo Esme. La mire algo incrédula. Justo ella me decía eso, cuando ella no comía ni bebía._

_-Desayunare en el centro comercial- dije aparentando tranquilidad, cuando en verdad me sentía terriblemente nerviosa._

_-Pues, entonces no se dice más. Ve, diviértete- dijo papá sonriendo, pero era evidente la duda en sus ojos. Mantuve mis ojos en los suyos sin apartarlos. Habría prendido a cerrar mi mente para que no leyera mis pensamientos. ¡Y gracias a dios que lo hice!_

_Camine hacia la puerta donde me despedí de todos con un simple "Adiós". Llegue a la clínica nerviosa, casi me caí en las escaleras de lo nerviosa que estaba. Diez minutos después llego Cathy, me sonrió y me dio unas palabras de aliento antes de entrar y dirigirnos a la recepción. Allí nos atendió una joven de 20 años aproximadamente. _

_-Bienvenidos a la Clínica Stanford, ¿Qué desean señoritas?- nos pregunto sonriente. _

_-Venimos por un turno con el Dr. Worthington- dijo Cathy amablemente._

_-Muy bien, dígame su apellido- dijo la secretaria._

_-Cullen, Reneesme Cullen- dije nerviosa y con la mirada baja._

_-Muy bien señorita Cullen, rellene este formulario por favor- me pidió la secretaria sonriendo. Le sonreí como pude y después de escribir todo en el papel sin ser conciente de lo que escribía nos mando a sentarnos a la sala siguiente. Nos sentamos en dos sillas que había ahí, me refregué la manos muy nerviosa._

_-Tranquila Ness, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Cathy sonriendo poniéndome un mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y en ese momento salio el medico._

_-Señorita Cullen- me llamo el doctor. Salte de mi asiento. ¡Oh dios! ¡Llego el momento! Respira Reneesme, respira. Calma._

_-Vamos- me dijo Cathy y me empujo dentro del consultorio. Me deje llevar, no me podía mover. ¡Entre en pánico!_

_-Bueno, ¿A que se debe esta visita Señorita Cullen?- me pregunto el doctor al otro lado del escritorio. Se me seco la garganta._

_-Yo-yo- trague saliva ruidosamente- Vengo para hacer un…test de embarazo- digo tartamudeando. Listo, lo dije, ¡Lo dije!_

_-Mmm- carraspeo el doctor- El test consiste en una extracción de sangre, ¿tiene algún problema con la sangre?- me pregunto serio._

_Por primera vez en todo el día me reí y fue una risa descargando todo lo acumulado._

_-Jajajajajaja, no se preocupe doctor, no tengo nada contra la sangre- dije riendo abiertamente. Cathy soltó una risita entendiendo. Soy semivampira, ¿Cómo me iba a desagradar la sangre?_

_-Bueno, entonces no hay problema, tome. Con esta orden se hará el test ahora mismo y en una hora lo tendrá- me dijo sonriendo, claro que no había entendido el chiste anterior. Agarre el papel con miedo y después de despedirnos de el nos fuimos directo al lugar donde me sacaría sangre._

_-Bueno Ness, tranquilízate ¿si?- me dijo Cathy. Aspire y exhale aire yendo al infierno._

_-Bueno señorita, siéntese aquí y no mire si no quiere- me dijo la enfermera mientras sacaba una aguja y me pinchaba con ella. Podía ver como sacaba la sangre. Se me hace agua la boca. Debo estar muy hambrienta para que hasta mi sangre desee. Cinco minutos después estábamos en la cafetería desayunando (o al menos yo) esperando el resultado._

_-Cathy, estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué haré si sale positivo?- le pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza._

_-Si es positivo tienes que decirle a Jacob de inmediato, tiene derecho a saber- me dijo seria. Desvié la mirada. No le puedo decir, se lo llego a decir y puede pensar en ello y mi padre sabría. No, definitivamente no puedo. Y es un NO rotundo._

_-Bueno, ya veré como se lo diré- le mentí a Cathy. Me sonrió y eso me hizo sentir como la persona mas basura del plantea. Consultando su reloj se levanto._

_-Bueno, es hora- me dijo sonriendo un poco. Me levante resignada. Se me hizo un tiempo muy largo desde la cafetería hasta la recepción. Como si hubiera un gran abismo que no lograra cruzar. _

_Finalmente llegamos a la recepción. La secretaria nos recibió calidamente y nos dio el sobre con los resultados. Nos sentamos a fuera de la clínica en un escalón de las escaleras. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras abría el sobre. Me paralice, me paralice al ver el resultado, estaba escrito con una gran letra mayúscula "_POSITIVO". _Cathy me abrazo muy fuerte. Yo me desplome en el suelo, veía todo borroso y lo único que pude ver nítidamente antes de sumirme en la oscuridad fue una silueta escondida detrás de un árbol mirando a mi dirección. Emmet. ¡Era Emmet! ¡Oh dios! ¡Y me vio en las escaleras de la CLINICA y abriendo un SOBRE! ¡Por dios santo! Listo. Me sumergí en la oscuridad escuchando algunos gritos llamándome y llamando a la ambulancia. Luego me quede sorda, y el último pensamiento que tuve antes de cegarme completamente todos los sentidos fue que nunca, NUNCA le diré a Jacob que estoy…embarazada._

**¿Les gusto? Bueno ese es el fin de este capitulo. Este es algo mas largo que los antetiores, como el anterior me parecio demasiado corto para mi gusto les dejo este regalito ;)**

**Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


	7. Concecuencias

_**7. **__**Consecuencias**_

_Me sentí mareada al principio, pero al fin al cabo recobre la conciencia. Me senté con cuidado en la cama, conciente que ahora en adelante debería hacerlo así, fue casi instintivo. Instinto femenino llámenlo si quieren. Observe la habitación, la foto en la mesa de luz de mis padres, otra de todos los Cullen junto conmigo y la con Jacob solos me hizo entender que sin ninguna duda que me encontraba en mi habitación. Aunque a oscuras, ¿es que nadie se le ocurre prender la luz? Como respuesta a esta pregunta silenciosa, se prendió la luz de mi habitación, me cubrí los ojos con la mano por la ceguera momentánea, cuando me recompuse observe a mi padre apoyado en el marco del umbral de la puerta. Trague saliva ruidosamente y me puse nerviosa. ¿Habrá leído la carta? ¿Se la habrá dado Cathy? No seria capaz, es mi mejor amiga. Pero es humana, y es fácil que sea influenciada por vampiros, ¡y mi familia estaba rodeada de eso! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué haré si la leyó? Me mata, definitivamente me mata. ¿Vale la pena suicidarme antes para que no se sienta culpable luego de mi muerte por haberme matado? No, que sufra, es su culpa mi muerte. ¡Ay no! No le puedo hacer eso, seria una pésima hija. Lo quiero pero a veces me desespera._

_-Renesmee, ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupado y se acerco a mi y me toco la frente con su mano helada, me estremecí._

_-No, estoy bien. ¿Papá, que paso?- le pregunte insegura. Sabía perfectamente que me había pasado, pero la verdad es que amo mucho mi vida para que me la saque en un minuto. ¿Hago mal alargar la hora de la sentencia final? No, claro que no._

_-Te desmayaste en las escaleras de la clínica. Estoy agradecido por Emmet por estar ahí, pudo traerte aquí enseguida- me dijo dulcemente acariciándome el cabello._

_-¿Y se puede saber que hacia tío Emmet allí?- le pregunte con el seño fruncido. A ver que historia se inventa. ¡Ja!_

_-Solo pasaba por allí. Voy a avisar a los demás que estas bien, vistete y baja. Te quiero cariño- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y me sonrió y se fue. ¡Diablos! Es muy bueno inventando mentiras y estar tranquilo. Argg. ¡Maldigo el día en que estando en el vientre de mi madre tuve que llevarme genes de ella defectuoso! ¡Que vida tengo!_

_Me vestí en forma casual y baje las escaleras. Todo estaba tranquilo en el salón. Me puse nerviosa al pensar en una futura conversación…incomoda. Todos se encontraban, como siempre, haciendo algunas actividades diferentes ajenas al mundo. Alice decorando, Jasper mirándola atento, Rose sentada al lado de Emmet, Emmet mirando el partido con un brazo alrededor de Rosalie, Esme poniendo la mesa y Carlisle ayudándola y mis padres juntos sentados en el sillón hablando. No me había dado cuenta pero el día ya había oscurecido, eso quiere decir que era hora de la cena. Trague saliva y me senté en la mesa. Los demás integrantes de la familia se sentaron tranquilamente, en un momento donde suelo irme a las nubes y hago una escena exagerada del futuro vi…mi sentencia._

_Me dolía la cabeza a horrores, no me puedo mover ¿Dónde estoy? Todo esta muy oscuro. De repente una luz cegadora me deja ciega un momento, trague saliva. Sentado en una mesa estaba mirándome fijamente Tío Emmet, el grandote Emmet, con un sombrero tipo baquero de cuero marrón y ropa que consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Estaba vestido como un policía de esas películas policiales viejas. A su lado se encontraba el Tío Jasper vestido de la misma forma._

_-Así que… ¿Cuánto más tiempo quieres para hablar?- me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa burlona. Jasper lo miro con desaprobación y luego me estudio con la mirada. Trate de desviar mi mirada pero no pude, era como un imán ¡Diablos!_

_-Lo que mi compañero quiso decir, es que es hora que dejes de jugar y declares. No estamos para jugar, es algo serio- me dijo seriamente. Emmet se bajo de la mesa de un salto que hizo retumbar el suelo a sus pies y se acerco a mí rápidamente. Lo tenía a centímetros de mi rostro ¡Ayuda!_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? No tenemos todo el día, habla- me exigió seriamente ¡Ay dios! ¿Qué hice?_

_-¡Juro que soy inocente! ¡No se que he hecho pero juro que yo no fui! ¡No soy capaz de matar a una mosca! (bueno si podía, pero ellos no tienen porque saberlo ¿no?) ¡Lo juro!- dije desesperadamente ¡Genial! ¡Ya hable de más! Arggg, nunca me paro a reflexionar._

_-¿Inocente? Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Emmet sonriendo maliciosamente. Trague saliva con dificultad. Tío Emmet si que da miedo._

_-Deja de jugar Emmet- le dijo Jasper irritado. Emmet le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y Jasper vino a mí._

_-Srta. Cullen, debe decirnos la verdad, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra- me dijo solemnemente._

_-¿En mi contra? ¿Puede alguien decirme que diablos pasa aquí?- grite frustrada ¡Dios! ¡No entiendo nada! Jasper frunció el seño, signo de enojo._

_-No levante la voz. Sabe muy bien de que hablo. La encontraron desmayada en las escaleras de la clínica con su supuestamente mejor amiga con un sobre blanco muy significado en las manos- me dijo algo enojado._

_-¡Dios!- exclame sorprendida y asustada ¡Lo saben! ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo saben! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Me van a matar!_

_-Cállese- me ordeno Emmet enojado. Se acerco a mí y me alumbro con una lámpara que me cegaba la vista._

_-Coopere o será peor- me amenazo Jasper. Estuve por alegar algo cuando por la puerta entro…_

_-¡Jacob!- grite aliviada ¡Él me sacara de aquí! ¡Lo se! ¡Gracias a dios!_

_-¿Cómo pudiste Renesmee? ¿Cómo pudiste negarme ser padre?- me dijo furioso ignorando mi pedido._

_¿¡Qué!? ¡Lo sabe! ¡No! ¡Dios! Esta muy enojado ¡Furioso! ¿Qué haré? ¿¡Qué haré!?_

_-No se de que hablas Jacob- mentí. A veces la ignorancia fingida sirve en la mayoría de los actos._

_-Sabes de que hablo. Te odio por hacerme esto ¿Escuchaste? Te odio- me dijo furioso. Se me partió el corazón a la mitad en ese mismo instante ¿Me…odia? ¿Jake? ¿Mi Jake? ¡Oh dios! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

_-¡No! Jake perdóname, no era mi intención, n-no podía decírtelo, temía tu reacción ¡Por favor! ¡No me odies!- solloze._

_Jacob me fue a decir algo cuando por la misma puerta por donde entro anteriormente entro el resto de la familia. Papá no se digno a mirarme siquiera. Mamá lloraba con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas; Alice me miro la ropa con desaprobación y me miro a los ojos con desagrado; Esme ni me miro, Carlisle me miro con el seño fruncido y Rosalie inexpresiva ¡Esperen! ¿Será posible…? Fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos._

_-Por lo que he escuchado y veo. Mi veredicto es culpable- dijo Carlisle. Abrí los ojos y me quede en shock ¿Culpable? ¿Voy a ir a la cárcel? ¿Sin juicio?_

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!- grite desesperada llorando. Nadie me contesto. Jasper y Emmet me agarraron y me esposaron, puse resistencia pero es más que obvio que no sirvió para nada. Me arrastraron hacia la puerta de salida. Antes de salir gire mi rostro y mire a todos los demás, mi madre sollozaba en el pecho de mi padre ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Que mala hija soy! ¡Soy una…! ¡Esperen! ¿Llorando? ¡Los vampiros no pueden llorar! ¿Entonces? Es un sueño ¡Si, es un sueño!_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore sentada en la cama. Respire hondo con calma. Solo fue un sueño, un terrible sueño. Pero fue eso, una pesadilla._

_-¡Renesmee! Hija ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mi madre mientras me abrazaba. No la abraze, me levante y fui al baño corriendo. Me lave la cara con agua muy fría. No puedo decirle a nadie sobre mi embarazo, solo Cathy debe saberlo. Me odiaran si se los digo. ¿Por qué me tuvo que ocurrir esto a mí? ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!? Respire hondo y fui a la mesa de vuelta. Era conciente que 8 pares de ojos me miraban, los ignore y empecé a tomar mi sopa ya fría. Acabe pronto y me levante para ir a mi habitación cuando la mano de mi madre al pasar al lado de ella me detuvo._

_-Cielo, ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que tu padre te cante la nana? ¿O prefieres hablar conmigo?- me dijo con voz preocupada. Se le notaba en los ojos. Mire a todos. Aun seguían en la mesa pero me miraban preocupados y curiosos. Apreté los dientes y me solté el agarre de mi madre._

_-No mamá. Estoy bien. Solo debo descansar un rato- le dije con voz distante. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me tire a la cama llorando. Era una entupida. Estaba teniendo una reacción exagerada. Mi visión se pareció mas a un interrogatorio de policías en una película de acción que la realidad. Me tape con las mantas y cerré los ojos. Mi último pensamiento fue, que nunca se lo iba a decir a nadie. No se como voy a ocultarlo pero tampoco se como afecta el embarazo en los de mi especie. Un misterio más sin resolver._

**¿Les gusto? ¿Muy corto cierto? intentare hacerlos mas largos u.u Gracias por sus reviews ¡ayudan mucho! **

**Bueno estoy algo apurada asique gracias realmente por leer, sigan haicendolo y enviando reviews ;)**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


	8. ¿Qué hacer?

_**8. **__**¿Qué hacer?**_

_¿Qué debo hacer en esta clase de situaciones? Creo que debo decírselo a mamá, ella ya paso por algo parecido a lo mío. Bueno, no tanto ya que el bebé que hay adentro mío no es un vampiro, pero… ¿Es algo parecido? ¡Argg! Teníamos que estar ligados a lo mitológico siempre ¿no? Este bebé cambia todo…esperen, ¿bebé? ¿Es esa la palabra correcta para la criatura que esta creciendo dentro de mí? ¡Ni se lo que es! Esta bien, técnicamente es un bebé, pero… ¿Qué clase de bebé? ¡Arrg! Esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza. Tengo que hacer algo y rápido antes que sea demasiado tarde._

_-Reneesme, cambiate y baja que ya esta el desayuno, apurarte que llegas tarde- me dijo mamá sobresaltándome. Baje de la cama a regañadientes y fui al baño tanteando el terreno. Tenía mucho sueño. Me tome un baño y a los diez minutos salí de mi cuarto ya cambiada y llegue a la cocina. Como de costumbre estaban todos esperándome. Rodee los ojos, ¿Es que tienen siempre que actuar como humanos solo por mi?_

_-Te prepare pan queques con dulce de leche y te serví jugo de naranja, cariño- me dijo Esme sonriendo indicándome la mesa. No pude evitar sonreírle abiertamente. ¡Pan queques! ¡Como me conoce esta mujer! La mejor abuela lejos._

_-Cielo, Jake llamo hace un rato para avisarte que no ira recogerte hoy al instituto. Se le complico algo en la reserva- dijo mamá. Me quede paralizada. ¿Qué no viene? ¡Perfecto! No se si podría soportar mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle tan descaradamente…solté un suspiro. A veces la vida es muy injusta, estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mí. "No tientes la suerte" diría el abuelo Carlisle. Y tiene razón, pero a veces la suerte te viene de mala jugada. ¿Tengo suerte al estar gestando en mi vientre una "persona" que fue echa con amor con mi amor eterno? Bueno, allí ya se me fue la olla__** (N/A: aclaro esta frase para gente que no entiende, quiere decir que ya esta delirando)**__. Es un poquitin exagerado decir eso, pero en fin, tengo razón. ¡Debería estar saltando de alegría! Pero, ¿Cómo puedo estarlo sabiendo que talvez este "bebé" solo traerá desgracias?...demasiado dramatismo para mi gusto. Mejor volver al presente antes que mi padre se le de por hurgar en mi mente. Maldito padre lector de mentes, ¿No podía tener un padre protector común y corriente, no? Arggg, malditos chupasangres. ¡Oh! ¡Ya se me pego la palabra de Jacob, simplemente genial! (notase el sarcasmo)._

_-Este…esta bien mamá, no hay problema. Vendré con Cathy- dije tragándome un buen pedazo de panqueque, estaba hambrienta. Mi padre frunció el seño mirándome fijamente. Rehuí su mirada y seguí comiendo a toda prisa._

_-¡Ness! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¡Estas hasta que te comes el plato también!- dijo Emmet riendo divertido. Yo solo bufé. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba el Tío Emmet para hacer estas bromitas en el momento inoportuno justo? Hay que admitirlo, lo quiero mucho y toda la cosa, pero tiene un cerebro de maní. Sonreí de lado a ese chiste ajeno._

_-Simplemente tengo hambre Tío, estoy creciendo y mi organismo pide nutrientes y vitaminas- dije solemne. Soy hija de Edward y Bella, ¿Qué esperaban? __**(N/A: lo digo en el sentido de que es inteligente XD). **__Emmet me miro algo desconcertado pero luego soltó una carcajada que retumbo en toda la casa. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo confundido por su comportamiento._

_-¡Cierto! Eres una adolescente que tiene muchas energías y por sobretodo…hormonas- dijo divertido mirándome pícaramente. Me sonroje al toque. ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante revelación frente a mis padres?_

_-Bueno, me parece que es hora de que te vayas Reneesme, se te hace tarde- dijo cortando el silencio que se había echo en la sala. Asentí inmediatamente y disculpándome me retire de la mesa agarrando mi bolso en el camino y saliendo de la casa antes que se le ocurriera otro chiste "inocente" a Emmet._

_Llegue al instituto a los diez minutos. En la puerta me esperaba Cathy, respire hondo y llegue a su lado preparándome para un bombardeo de preguntas que de seguro tendrá la mitad de las respuestas._

_-¡Reneesme! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras mejor? Llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas dormida así que le pregunte a tu madre y me dijo que estabas bien. ¿Qué paso? ¿Se los dijiste? ¿Cómo lo tomaron? ¿Va haber algún asesinato? ¿Será cruel?- pregunto atropelladamente una Cathy entre animada y asustada. Parpadee varias veces saliendo de mi transe._

_-Este…emm…si me encuentro bien, muy bien. No paso nada, no se los dije ¡y no va haber ningún asesinato! ¡Por dios Cathy!- dije sorprendida. Mi amiga hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_-¿Ni un brazo roto? ¿Ni pedacitos de carne? ¡Eso no vale! Yo quería ver lo que le hacían a Jacob al enterarse- refunfuñó. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? ¡Dios!_

_-¡Catherine! Claro que no hubo ningún descuartizamiento o pelea alguna. ¡Dios santo! A veces realmente me asustas mujer- dije alarmada. Cathy rió._

_-Por favor Nessy, lo dije en broma. Claro que no quiero que le pase nada a tu perrito- dijo sonriendo- Lastima, yo quería sangre- susurro poco audible para si, pero como yo podía escuchar por mis habilidades vampiricas, la fulmine con la mirada y me encamine hacia la entrada del instituto que ya estaba alborotada de estudiantes desanimados y dormidos. Mi amiga me siguió atrás soltando una risita._

_Entramos a la clase de Química donde la Sra. Withlock nos sonrió amable tras su escritorio. Bufe irritada al ver el pizarrón lleno de formulas químicas y símbolos de la tabla periódica que no entendía nada. Química era mi peor materia. La profesora nos dio los buenos días y nos dio un par de ejercicios. Con mal humor empecé hacerlos con Cathy, pero ya ni el primer punto entendía, bufe molesta mirando a mi amiga haciéndolos con rapidez._

_-No bufes Ness, no son tan difíciles. Es solo cuestión de lógica pura. El problema es que no le pones el mínimo esfuerzo- me regaño. La mire con cara de poco amigos._

_-¡Si que me esfuerzo! Pero esta materia me sobrepasa- dije seca. Cathy bufo._

_-Estas negada. Con la negatividad no llegas a nada amiga- me regaño de vuelta. Simplemente ignore su comentario y me di vuelta a mirar lo que hacían los demás. Taylor Newton __**(N/A: si, es el hijo de Mike XD) **__miraba su hoja con cara de frustración. Reí levemente, ese chico era un verdadero imbecil. Me perseguía siempre pidiéndome una cita, ¿Es que todavía no entendiendo que no estoy disponible? ¡Tengo novio por el amor de dios! Cansa. Lo peor de todo es que al parecer es genético, porque su padre, Mike Newton, casado con Jessica Stanley, también perseguía a mi mamá es su época escolar. ¡Vaya árbol familiar que tienen los Newton! Parece que Newton escucho mi risa porque levanto la vista confundido y me miro, sonrió de lado tratando, penosamente, parecer galan. Lo mire de mala manera y volví a mi hoja de ejercicios sin resolver._

_Para mi milagro personal sonó el timbre advirtiendo el almuerzo. Me levante de un salto de mi asiento y sin esperar a Cathy salí corriendo de allí. Había deducido los pensamientos de Newton al observarlo y estaba segura que me iba a abordar, de nuevo, afuera del aula para pedirme una cita. Se que no es "gentil" que huyas de una persona que solo te quiere invitar un café, pero es que este no entiendo un rotundo "no" como respuesta, así que mejor eludir sus sentimientos, de nuevo._

_Entre a la cafetería y rápidamente hice la cola para la comida. Con la bandeja ya llena me encamine hacia la mesa de mi familia. Solo faltaba que haya un cartelito que diga "Cullen" para que nadie se sentara o se acercara. Me senté al lado de Tía Alice, que parecía entusiasma no se porque. La verdad es que ella __siempre__ esta entusiasmada._

_-¿Qué tal tu clases hija?- pregunto mamá. Hice una mueca. ¿Era necesario llamarme "Hija" dentro de la cafetería llena de estudiantes curiosos? Negué con la cabeza, o tenia remedio, era demasiado cabezadura para hacerla entrar en razón._

_-Muy bien, menos química- dije molesta. Ella me miro comprendiendo._

_-Bueno espero que hoy no desaparezcas de la casa, tenemos visitas- dijo papá. Fruncí el seño y lo mire curiosa. No podría ser bueno si hay visitas. El me sonrió comprendiendo mi conjetura._

_-No te preocupes, no son visitas indeseadas. Son el Clan Denali que andan de paso y decidieron pasar a saludar- dijo simple. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¿Denali? ¡Eso significa que veré a Kate!_

_-¡Que bueno! Estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a Kate- exclame con felicidad. Los demás integrantes de la familia sonrieron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Removí mi plato pensativa. Tal vez Kate pueda ayudarme en esto._

_Luego de "comer", cabe decir que fui la única, nos encaminamos hacia el aparcamiento. Me subí al volvo de papá y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Llegamos a los cinco minutos por la velocidad a que iba el automóvil, se les dio por último momento a Emmet a apostar a quien llegaría primero a la casa._

_Baje del auto algo mareada, papá me ayudo a incorporarme y me llevo a la casa en brazos, me recostó sobre el sofá. _

_-Ness, hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupado pasando una mano por mi frente. Su mano helada me dio un escalofrió que hizo que la retirara._

_-¡Cielos santos Nessy! ¡Estas verde!- dijo Emmet sin tono de bromista._

_-Esto bien, enserio. Solo fue un pequeño mareo- dije tratando de sonreír para que no se preocuparan. Estaba asustada, nunca antes me mareaba en el auto tras una carrera. Pero es lógico, estoy embarazada, me afecta de más estas cosas. ¿Qué más me podría pasar? Me levante con dificultad ante la mirada atenta de todos. Anuncie que me iba a mi habitación, a tropezones llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave. Algo inútil ya que la abrirían de todas formas, pero al menos al verla con pestillo sabrían que querría privacidad. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Toque mi vientre con mi mano derecha._

_-Esta todo bien bebé, no pasa nada. Solo fue un susto- le dije. Me sentía entupida hablándole a un ser que no escuchaba ni entendía, pero me reconfortaba hacerlo. ¡Oh! Tómenme de loca, pero acabo de sentir un pequeño golpe en mi superficie plana llamada estomago. Mi celular sonó cortando con la atmósfera de calidez, molesta por ello abrí el celular y conteste._

_-¿Diga?- pregunte seca._

_-¿Ness? Corazón, no pude recogerte hoy en el instituto porque me surgió algo aquí en la reserva con la manada. Lo siento, amor- se disculpo Jacob del otro lado del teléfono. Mi corazón acelero, parecía en verdad arrepentido._

_-¡Jake! Cuanto me alegro que llamaras. ¡No te preocupes! Te entiendo. Nos veremos mañana ¿cierto?- pregunte dudosa. Tenía muchas ansias de verlo pero al mismo tiempo no sabía como mirarlo a la cara después de mentirle. Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Puede ser más complicada la vida?_

_-Si, mañana te paso a buscar sin falta. Oye, debo irme, Seth hizo de las suyas y debo arreglarlo. Nos vemos mañana, amor. Que descanses, te amo- se despidió._

_-Nos vemos, te amo- le dije antes de colgar. Cerré los ojos pesadamente. _

_Me incorpore de la cama de golpe, no si antes sentir un malestar en mi estomago. Había escuchado ruido afuera. Efectivamente dos minutos después tocaron el timbre. Salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Me encontré con una escena familiar, el Clan Denali estaba en la puerta y sonreía a mi familia mientras hacían los saludos correspondientes. Sonreí abiertamente y corrí a abrazar a Kate._

_-¡KATE!- grite feliz abrazándola, no la moví de su sitio ni un centímetro. Me abrazo de vuelta._

_-¡Nessy! ¡Como has crecido __querida__!- me dijo sonriendo. Hubo un carraspeo y me di vuelta, mi familia y los demás Denali me sonreían, sonreí avergonzada y los salude también. Cuando por fin acabamos con los saludos fui a la cocina por algo de comer, regrese con un pedazo de torta de chocolate que la abuela Esme había echo hace un rato, me senté a escuchar las anécdotas que traían los nuevos visitantes. Mire a Kate y le sonreí, pero ella no me sonreía. Me devolvía una miradaza seria mirando algo mas abajo que mis ojos, seguí su mirada y observe que lo que miraba detenidamente era mi vientre. Trague saliva y la mira a los ojos con miedo, esta vez me devolvió la mirada, pero seguía tan seria como antes. Me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Salto una duda en mí. ¿Podría ella saber de mi estado? Cualquier cosa que este pensando no es nada bueno. Pero, si ya sabia o sospechaba de mi embarazo ¿no es algo bueno?_

**Bueno y este es el final de otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen el retraso, tuve que estudiar y muchos deberes atrasados en la escuela :S y otras cosas. Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. Gracias por sus rew! sigan enviando!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


	9. Soluciones y verdad al fin

_**9. **__**Soluciones y la verdad al fin**_

_Luego de hablar de la razón por la cual trajo al Clan Denali, que venían de visita, pero se fueron de Denali porque cuestiones "humanas"; fuimos a "cenar" (la única que tragaba la comida era yo) preparada por Esme, nos sentamos como habitualmente lo hacemos en mi familia. Pero parece que esa noche el destino me deparaba otra cosa. _

_-Esta noche tenemos visitas, y son visitas gratas así que por favor, siéntense donde estén mas a gusto- dijo el abuelo Carlisle sonriéndole amable a los visitantes. De inmediato todos se pararon. Cerré los ojos rogando porque no se sentara Kate a mi lado. Pero de nuevo el destino deparaba otra cosa._

_-Nessy, ¿te molesta si me siento contigo?- me pregunto una Kate detrás mío. La mire con miedo y ella me devolvió la mirada seria, muy seria. Trague saliva ruidosamente. No quería que se sentara conmigo, pero esa pregunta fue mas una orden, así que no podía objetar. Simplemente asentí volviendo la mirada a mi plato y revolviendo con la cuchara la sopa sumida en mis pensamientos ajenos a lo que pasaba alrededor mío._

_-Nos arregla mucho que hayan venido a visitarnos. Más Reneesme que estaba ansiosa por verlos de vuelta- dijo Carlisle. Fruncí el seño. ¿Ansiosa por ellos? querrás decir por Kate abuelo. _

_Del otro lado de la mesa Tanya me sonrió agradecida, yo solo atine a devolverle el gesto con solo una sonrisa de lado (demasiado falsa para mi gusto). No me gustaba esa vampirito, hueca que solo estaba tras mi padre. ¡Esta felizmente casado y con una hija! ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? No entiende esa oxigenada que mi padre nunca fue y será de ella. Negué con la cabeza, que desesperada están algunas._

_Mi madre le echo una mirada asesina, por suerte ya estaba muerta, sino esa mirada la hubiera matado de una._

_-Nosotros también nos alegramos de venir aquí. Debo admitir que se los extraña y demasiado a Reneesme por su puesto. Es toda una bella señorita ya- me elogio Elazear sonriendo. Le sonreí de la misma manera. Siempre me había gustado ese hombre, además dijo que era bella. Los cumplidos para mi están de sobra casi, ya se que lo soy. (momento egocéntrico de toda mujer, Rosalie es mi tía y convivo con ella las 24 hs del día, ¿Qué mas quieren?)._

_-Concuerdo con Elazear, ya extrañábamos a los Cullen y tenia muchas ansias de reencontrarme con Nessy. ¿Tu también no Ness?- me preguntó Kate mirándome a los ojos duramente. Trague saliva y asentí levemente. _

_-Como no extrañar a la gran luchadora Kate- conteste sonriendo leve, pero preocupada por dentro. Después de esta cena vendría la charla con Kate. Por primera vez en mi existencia, tengo miedo de Kate._

_Del otro lado del a mesa Garret le tiro un beso a Kate que recibió gustosa. Desvié la mirada. Era doloroso ver eso cuando no sabia como acabaría mi situación amorosa. Carlisle dijo unas palabras y anuncio el fin de la cena y la hora de la "recreación" (era una forma burlesca de llamar a nuestras peculiares actividades vampiricas)._

_Todos nos retiramos de nuestros lugares a distintos lugares de la casa. El Clan Denali se separo yendo cada uno por donde quisiera, Tanya miro a mi padre sonriendo. El solo hizo una mueca. Mi madre al ver esto lo agarro fuerte de la mano y se lo llevo a un sillón y se sentó en su regazo besándolo. Mi padre solo sonrió gustoso. Tanya bufo y se fue. Sonreí, ¡Esa má! Hay que marcar territorio con estas vampiros súper desarrolladas._

_Una tececita me sacó de mis pensamientos, mire a mi lado y me temí lo peor. La tos venia de Kate, me miraba fijo y con un movimiento de cabeza me señalo arriba de las escaleras. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras. Suspire y la seguí. No estaba preparada para esta charla. ¡No la había tenido con nadie! ¡Ni con mi madre! Tenia miedo, mucho miedo._

_Llegamos a mi habitación y yo me senté en la cama con cuidado. Kate me miro detenidamente cada paso que daba y se sentó en frente mío en la silla del escritorio._

_-Reneesme, creo que ya sabes para que venimos aquí ¿no?- me preguntó seria y dura. Trague saliva ruidosamente, ¿era mi imaginación o estaba empezando a sudar?_

_-Yo…no nose- mentí. Mentí descaradamente. ¡Tenia que salir a mamá!_

_-No mientas Reneesme que se te da fatal. Estamos aquí para tener una charla muy seria- me dijo duramente. _

_Si, empecé a sudar._

_-Esta bien hablemos, pero… ¿los demás están escuchando?- pregunté con miedo. No quería que lo supieran. Todavía no era el momento, no aun._

_-No escucharan, puse mi escudo sobre nosotras- me dijo. Suspire, ahora si podía estar mas tranquila. Con una seña me alentó a que empezara hablar._

_-Bueno…creo que ya sabes que…ya lo hice con Jacob ¿no?- pregunté, aunque era obvio que si._

_Efectivamente asintió y me alentó a seguir. Respire hondo cerrando los ojos._

_-Estoy…estoy embarazada- le dije con los ojos aun cerrados preparada para el grito._

_Pero…el grito nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y la vi tranquila mirándome. La mire confundida. Suspiro._

_-Lo se, me di cuenta cuando llegue. El latido del corazón del bebé lo escuche. Muy bajo aun, pero lo escucho._

_-Pero…si tu escuchas el latido… ¿mis padres y los demás también?- pregunté asustada. ¡Dios! Papá va a matarme y Rosalie matara a Jake en pedacitos y Emmet tirara los pedazos de mi amado al fuego. Me dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo._

_-No, es muy leve el latido además con tu corazón ya es difícil escuchar otro que es demasiado pequeño- dijo tranquilizándome. Pude respirar tranquila. Ya iba a llegar el momento de ellos, primero lo tenía que saber…el padre._

_-He pensado y…creo que es hora de que Jacob sepa de mi embarazo. No merece este trato. Pero realmente…tengo miedo Kate. ¿Y si me deja? No podría vivir sin el- le dije sollozando. Era la verdad no sabría que hacer si Jacob llegara a dejarme a la deriva. Romper conmigo no podría ser su modo de escape… ¿cierto?_

_Kate llego a velocidad vampirica a mi lado y me abrazo muy fuerte. Me recargue en ella mientras mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin cesar._

_-Shhh, tranquila Nessy. El no te dejara por eso. El te AMA. Si hay algo que estoy segura es que Jacob Black te ama con locura y JAMAS te dejaría por nada del mundo. Al contrario, vas a ver que esto lo llenara de alegría, lo hará muy dichoso- me dijo reconfortándome. Ojala sea como ella dijera, ojala sea así. Lo amo demasiado como para no verlo nunca jamás._

_-Esta bien, ahora le mando un mensaje de texto diciéndole que lo quiero ver mañana. ¿Me apoyas en esto Kate? ¿Estarás a mi lado? ¿Si me derrumbo estarás para recoger mis pedazos marchitos?- le pregunté indecisa. Ella me sonrió y me abrazo mas fuerte y deposito un dulce beso en mi cabeza._

_-Siempre voy a estar para ti Reneesme, cada momento que me necesites allí estaré. Feliz de poder ayudarte y de haberme elegido entre tantas personas que te quieren- me respondió sonriendo. No veía su sonrisa pero sabia que lo hacia. Sonreí involuntariamente y me pare. La mire y la abrase de nuevo._

_-Muchas gracias Kate, no sabes cuanto significa para mi contar contigo- le susurre._

_-De nada __querida pequeña__. Cuenta conmigo siempre- me dijo sonriendo levantándose. Le sonreí por última vez y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta. Me quede unos minutos así, mirando por donde se había ido. Reaccione al reloj tocar las 23:00 en punto. Fui a mi mesa de luz y cogi el móvil. Respire hondo y fui marcando lentamente las pequeñas letras hasta que se formara el siguiente texto:_

Amor, ¿podemos mañana vernos en la plaza Constante tipo 9 de la mañana? Debo decirte algo sumamente importante y necesito que estés ahí si o si.

Te amo perro, no lo olvide nunca.

PD: ¡no te asustes no es nada malo!

_Presione el botón de Enviar y ¡listo! Ahora a esperar la respuesta. Deje el móvil en la mesa y fui al baño. Abrí la canilla y me moje el rostro con agua bien fría. Necesitaba relajarme, estaba muy nerviosa. Salte al escuchar mi móvil vibrar en la mesa de luz. Rápidamente fui a ella y lo cogi con manos temblorosas, abrí el mensaje que decía:_

¡Corazón! Eso me paso, ¡casi me da un infarto! Ay cariño, me asustaste. Menos mal que después leí tu posdata porque sino iba corriendo ahora sin importar la hora a preguntarte que me querías decir. Me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo que no es nada grave. Me estaba justo yendo a dormir. Nos vemos mañana amor. Te amo princesa. ¡Sueña conmigo!

_Sonreí al terminar de leerlo. Suspire. Kate tenia razón, Jake me amaba demasiado, más de lo que creía. Y yo lo estaba también de el._

_Me puse mi pijama y me recosté en la cama tapándome con las mantas. Toque mi panza algo abultada ya arriba de las sabanas. No pude emocionarme al pensar que dentro de mío había una pequeña cosa que era mío y de mi amor. De nadie más, solo de nosotros dos._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el ruido de mi despertador. Gruñí y lo apague. Lo lance a la pared, obviamente se rompió. Me encogí de hombros, uno menos. Nerviosa y feliz me levante con cuidado de la cama y fui al baño, me bañe, me cepille los dientes y lego me vestí con unos censillos jeans ajustados y una remera celeste de manga ¾. Ni me maquillaje, no había tiempo. Baje corriendo, tanto como mi estado me dejaba, y entre a la cocina. Ya estaban todos allí, incluso los Denali. Les sonreí y me senté al lado de Alice._

_-Buenos días corazón. Otro despertador menos ¿eh?- se burlo papá. Le saque la lengua e hice una mueca graciosa. El solo se rió y beso a mi madre. Esme me trajo unos panques rellenos de dulce de leche que me daban más hambre. ¿Ya dije que es la MEJOR abuela del mundo cierto? Pues nunca dejaran de escucharlo. Cogi el tenedor y empecé a comer en silencio. Al finalizar de comer me pare para retirarme cuando Alice me retuvo._

_-Ness, ayer fui al centro comercial y vi este collar en un aparador de joyería y cuando lo vi no pude tentarme a no comprarlo. ¡Es justo para ti!- me dijo sonriendo y con su hiperactividad de siempre. Me dio una caja alargada azul aterciopelada. La abrí despacio y me encontré con una cadena de plata con un dije de un animal, un lobo. Sonreí inconscientemente por la "obvia" similitud. Me lo puse y abrase a Alice._

_-Gracias Tía Ali, es hermoso- le dije sonriendo._

_-De nada Ness, ve que ya se te hace tarde y te estará esperando- me dijo y me miro significadamente. Me paralice. ¿Sabrá de mi embarazo? Pero como… ¡claro! Si es vidente. Seguro tuvo una visión de ella. ¡Rayos! Bueno es Alice, se que no dirá nada._

_Cogi mi abrigo y me lo puse._

_-Adiós familia, estaré con Jake, tengo el móvil así que por cualquier cosa me llaman- dije y antes que se despidieran salí corriendo de la casa hacia la carretera. ¿Y ahora como voy? Me había olvidado que no tenia transporte. ¡Rayos!_

_La puerta principal de la casa se abrió. De allí salio Alice sonriendo me lanzo algo que por suerte pude agarrar. Eran unas llaves, no corrijo, eran SUS llaves. Ósea, las llaves de su Porsche. La mire extrañada._

_-Llevate mi auto Nessy, no te preocupes. Suerte- me dijo y antes de irse me guiño un ojo luego cerro la puerta. Parpadee extrañada. Si lo sabía. Eso ya estaba sabido. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia los pensamientos y fui al garaje. Allí se encontraba el Jeep de Emmet, el Volvo de papá, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el BMW rojo descapotable de Rosalie y finalmente el mas vistoso de todos…el Porsche amarillo canario de Alice. Reprimí una queja. Al igual que mamá no me gustaban tanto los autos ostentosos (tampoco como la vieja camioneta oxidada de mamá que para suerte de papá paso a mejor vida)._

_Resignada entre al auto y lo puse en marcha. Salí a la carretera. A los diez minutos ya estaba en la plaza. Allí estaba Jacob apoyado sobre su motocicleta. Sonreí embobada. Estaba muy guapo así y esta muy feliz que era solo MIO._

_-¡Jake!- lo llame llegando a su lado. Me recibió con una gran Sonrisa pintada en su rostro y me abrazo dándome vueltas. Me dio un beso que gustosa respondí._

_-Que bueno que haz llegado. Ya estaba ansioso- me dijo sonriendo feliz. Le sonreí a medias. Estaba muy nerviosa y ya estaba empezando a sudar de nuevo. ¡Rayos!_

_-Este…bueno Jake…es difícil el tema. Es sumamente delicado- le intente decir nerviosa. El muy vil se rió en mi cara._

_-Tranquila amor, soy fuerte como un roble. ¿Qué me quieres decir?- me preguntó enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él._

_-Bueno yo…estoy embarazada. Estoy embarazada de un mes- le solté de una. Que bien se sentía ya no llevar ese peso de culpa encima. Ya parecía que había adelgazado (notase el sarcasmo)._

_Jacob tenía cara de estar en schok. Me asuste, ¿y si tenia conmoción celebral?_

_-Yo…yo… ¿seré padre?- preguntó aun en estado catatonico. Me mordí el labio nerviosa._

_-Si, serás padre Jacob. Seremos padres- le dije mirando al suelo. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa pero menos para lo que hizo a continuación._

_-¡SIII SERE PADRE! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿YO? ¿JACOB BLACK PADRE?- grito eufórico. Ahora era mi turno de quedarme en estado catatonico. _

_-¿Es-estas feliz?- susurre._

_-¿Feliz? ¡Feliz es poco Ness! No puedo creerlo. ¿En nuestra primera vez y ya seremos padres? Simplemente no lo creo- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me dio una vuelta y me agarro del rostro con ambas manos y me planto un gran beso apasionado._

_-¿No estas preocupado por lo que dirá mi familia? ¿Por lo que dirá Billy?- le pregunte. Me miro sonriente y me beso de vuelta, me dio pequeños besos por toda la cara._

_-No me importa lo que dirán. Lo que importa es lo que tu pienses. ¿Estas feliz con el embarazo?- me pregunto serio._

_No pude evitar besarlo yo y abrazarlo muy fuerte mientras soltaba una risita tonta._

_-¡Claro que si! Desde el primer día que supe que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo me puse feliz- le conteste radiante. Solo atino a sonreírme y darme otra vuelta mientras yo reía._

_-¡Seremos padres! Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Seth, Quil y Embry. ¡No lo podrán creer!- me dijo ilusionada. Reí por la felicidad de el, por la mía también. Era un momento mágico. _

_De un momento a otro salio de su nube y me cogio el rostro de nuevo acurrucándome en sus grandes manos._

_-Prometo hacerte feliz Ness. Prometo que nunca te pasara ni te faltara nada. A ninguno de los tres. Te amo. Los amo- me dijo besando._

_Llore entre beso._

_-Se que lo harás. Jacob Black siempre cumple una promesa. Te amo. Te amamos- dije tocándome la panza. El sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía. _

_Allí estábamos los tres, juntos por fin. Jacob por fin sabía la verdad y no había huido. Kate tenia razón, Jacob Black me amaba más que nadie. ¿Se puede ser más afortunada en el mundo? No contesten, mejor déjenme con mi imaginación. _

_¿Qué dirían mis padres? Eso ya no me importa. Saber que siempre tendré a mi lado a mi Jacob, mi sostén, me bastaba y sobraba. Lo amaba con locura. Y sabia que las dos lo íbamos a amar por igual. ¿LAS? No se porque lo dije. ¿Intuición femenina talvez? Mejor dejémoslo para más adelante._

**Bueno el fin de otro cap, les gusto? Espero que si! Es mas largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste. Por problemas del colegio (deberes y exámenes) no pude actualizar ni escribir. Pero ni bien me vino la inspiración me puse a escribir como una loca. Gracias nuevamente por sus lindos Reviews. Sigan haciéndolo y comentándolo. Me sirve como opinión constructiva.**

**¡Por fin Jacob sabe! Ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo como reaccionaran diferentes familias.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Jane Whitlock Potter**


	10. Segundas Reacciones

_**10 .**__**Segundas reacciones**_

_Ni bien entrada a la noche Jacob me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, me dio un beso calido y sonrió en todo momento, beso mi panza y me repitió cuanto me amaba. Solo atine a repetir el gesto y tratar de no llorar de emoción allí. Fue un día demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Me despedí de el a regañadientes y entre a mi casa. A hurtadillas fui a las escaleras para ir a mi habitación pero de pronto... ¡Se hizo la luz! (no, no literalmente), me tape los ojos por la repentina ceguera. En el sillón se encontraban todos, cuando digo todos es TODOS, toda la familia Cullen... ¡Esperen! ¿Y los Denali?_

_-Reneesme, debemos hablar. Es algo importante- dijo mi padre mirándome serio. Trague saliva. ¿Qué era eso taaaan importante? No sabrá ¿no? ¡Oh dios! ¡Por favor no!_

_-Hija, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- pregunto mamá también seria y vi el semblante preocupado. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo._

_-Y-yo, estuve con Jake. ¿Con quien mas si no?- pregunte con otra pregunta para despistar._

_-No cambies de tema Reneesme, dinos. ¿Dónde estuviste realmente ausente el día de hoy?- volvió a preguntar papá. Ahora si que fruncí el seño, no entendía. ¿Dónde estuve? ¡Ya dije que con Jacob! ¿Es que están sordos o que? (imposible que tengan sordera). Antes que pudiera reclamar mi madre volvió a hablar. Esta vez pude distinguir preocupación y… ¿miedo? En sus ojos._

_-Ness, puedes confiar en nosotros. Sabemos que estuviste con Jacob porque Alice no pudo verte. Pero ¿todo el día? Algo nos ocultas y queremos saber que es- me dijo dura. Maldije en el interior. ¡Maldita psíquica! (perdón Ali, te amo tía pero a veces complicas las cosas)._

_-Estuve con Jacob. Solo con el por ahí, no entiendo que les pasa- dije confundida. En serio no sabía. ¿Qué les pasaba a estos?_

_-Ness, tu…tu- intento decir mamá otra vez pero fue interrumpida por Emmet._

_-¿Consumes drogas?- me pregunto directo Emmet. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada y Rosalie le pego un manotazo en la nuca. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qu-qué yo QUÉ?_

_-¿QUÉ? ¡Están locos! ¡NO consumo drogas! ¡Dios!- dije alterada. Estaban locos, definitivamente ¡estaban LOCOS!_

_-Nessy, si lo haces solo queremos que nos digas para bueno…llevarte a rehabilitación. Es curable- me dijo Carlisle. _

_-¡No! ¡Que no consumo drogas! Por dios- exclame aun alterada. No quería ponerme mal porque hacia mal al bebé. Por suerte Alice salio a mi rescate. _

_-Tranquilos, Reneesme no consume droga. Familia, ella es decente. Ella tiene OTRO problema- les dijo tranquilamente. ¿OTRO? ¡NO!_

_-¿Otro problema? ¿Cuál?- pregunto papá mirándome a mi y a Alice alternativamente. En ese momento la odie. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora tendría que decir TODO!_

_-Yo bueno…este… ¿Dónde están los Denali?- pregunte para desviar el tema. Papá frunció el seño de vuelta._

_-Se fueron, no quisieron esperar. Estaban sedientos y se les hacia tarde. Kate me dijo que te dijera que todo saldría bien y que seas valiente. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Reneesme?- pregunto directo. ¡Maldición! ¡La iba a matar! ¡Justo a él se lo tenia que decir!_

_-Yo…este…bueno…estoy embarazada- dije y cerré los ojos esperando el grito. Listo. Lo dije._

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito papá casi rompiendo los vidrios. Lo mire y estaba super enojado, mamá estaba en shock. Rosalie enojada, Emmet en shock, Alice sonriente (raro no?), Jasper sorprendido, Carlisle con la mirada calculadora típico de doctor y Esme sonriendo casi llorando (si pudiera claro)._

_-¡Voy a matar a ese chucho!- grito Rosalie enojada. La mire molesta. ¿Por qué siempre quiere matarlo?_

_De repente sentí unos brazos fuertes rodear mi pequeño cuerpo asfixiándome._

_-¡Si! ¡Vamos a tener un/a pequeño/a Nessy o Jacob! ¡Felicitaciones mami!- me dijo Emmet con su abrazo de oso. _

_-Ya Emmet, ¡Déjala que la ahogas!- dijo Jasper. Emmet rió y me dejo suavemente en el piso. Por un momento me maree pero enseguida se me fue. _

_-Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy matar- susurraba papá muy enojado. Mamá saliendo del shock trataba de calmarlo. _

_-Felicidades cariño- me felicito Esme sonriendo emocionada, le sonreí y la abraze. Me devolvió el gesto acariciando mi cabello. Luego fue el turno de Carlisle, me sonrió y me abrazo._

_-Te felicito Reneesme. Te lo merecías. Serás una gran madre- me dijo sonriendo y feliz. Casi me largo a llorar por sus palabras. Solo pude asentir a ellas porque rápido se me acerco un duendecillo como un tornado._

_-¡Muchas felicidades Nessy! Serán tan guapas como su madre- me dijo y me guiño un ojo. Yo me quede en shock. ¿Dijo GUAPAS? Entonces... ¡tenia razón! ¡Serian dos! ¡Y nenas! No me cabía la felicidad. Pero como siempre buen momento alguien o algo lo arruina._

_-¿DOS? ¿DOS NENAS? ¡LO MATE! ¡JACOB BLACK DATE POR MUERTO! – grito papá furioso. Retrocedí un paso asustada. Jasper le envió tranquilidad pero no sirvió._

_-Ya, ya, tranquilo amor. Estas asustando a Nessy- le dijo mamá suave. Enseguida él me miro con los ojos negros como el carbón. Volví a retroceder un paso._

_-No puedo creerlo Reneesme. Juro que ese me lo paga. ¡EMBARAZO A MI BEBÉ!- grito histórico. Fruncí el seño molesta._

_-¡Ya no soy un bebé papá!- le especte. Ya no lo era. No era un bebé a quien cuidar. Ya no, no más._

_-Reneesme no pongas las cosas más feas, ve a tu cuarto. Ahora subo hablar contigo- me dijo mamá seria pero compasiva. Asentí y corrí escaleras arriba, llegue a mi habitación y entrando me tire en la cama largándome a llorar. No era justo. ¡Lo amaba! Amaba a Jacob y amaba también a mis bebés. _

_-Ness, hablemos- dijo mi mamá en el marco de la puerta. ¿Cuándo llego? No la había escuchado entrar._

_Se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Yo no me moví, me quede quieta con el rostro enterrado sobre la almohada._

_-Nessy, entiendelo. Hace poco usabas pañales y jugabas a las muñecas (N/A: peren! Alguna vez jugo con muñecas? Creo que no, bueno dejen fluir mi imaginación) no es fácil para el- me dijo acariciando mi cabello._

_Bufe._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que quiere dejarme sin padre de mis hijas- dije entrecortada por el llanto y con un peso menos encima al decir eso._

_-Ya, ya Ness. Ya se le pasara- me consoló mamá. No pude evitar llorar más fuerte._

_-¡No es justo! ¡Es mi padre! ¡Debería estar feliz por mi!- dije en reclamo. En eso se escucho el ruido de un objeto caer al suelo y romperse. Mire a mamá rápidamente asustada._

_-¿No tienes el escudo puesto? ¿Nos…nos escucho?- pregunte temerosa por la respuesta. A su respuesta solo asintió y yo trague saliva. Dos minutos después se escucho un toque en la puerta de mi habitación. Literalmente casi salto de la cama. ¡Oh no!_

_-Pasa Edward- dijo mamá y por el marco entro mi padre con el semblante preocupado y…triste. Se me encogió el corazón._

_-Escúchalo- me advirtió mi mamá antes de irse y besarme la frente._

_Papá camino lentamente y sentó en el lugar que anteriormente tomo mamá. Suspiro profundamente y abrió la boca para hablar._

_-Lo siento, siento haberte gritado. Tú no tienes la culpa. En verdad, nadie la tiene. En todo caso la culpa la tiene ese sentimiento llamado "amor"- susurro con una sonrisa torcida. (N/A: lo se lo se ahora empiecen a hiperventilar!)_

_Suspire._

_-Papá quiero que entiendas que a Jacob lo amo. Y si hice lo que hice fue por amor, un amor mutuo, reciproco. Y de este fruto de amor salieron estas dos cositas que aun no nacieron que tengo en mi panza. Solo me gustaría escucharte decirme "felicitaciones". Pero uno de verdad, con sentimiento. No por obligación- le explique. Me costo pero lo hice. ¡Lo hice! _

_-Entiendo yo…nunca antes fui padre y ver a mi bebé tan grande y ahora futura mamá cuesta creerlo. Ness…te felicito hija, te felicito de corazón. Se que serás una excelente madre- me dijo mirándome. No aguante mas y me tire a sus brazos sollozando abrazándolo fuerte. Me devolvió el gesto._

_-Te quiero mucho hija, pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, te quiero- me dijo dulcemente. Lo mire sonriendo con los ojos rojos de llorar. El me sonrió y me beso la frente. Me ayudo a recostarme en la cama de vuelta y me tapo con la frazada._

_-Duerme cielo, todo estará bien. Te quiero Reneesme- me susurro al oído antes de irse por la puerta. Yo suspire y me seque las lágrimas, estaba cerrando los ojos del sueño que tenia hasta que los abrí de vuelta rápido acordándome de algo. ¡Jacob!_

_Cogi el móvil de la mesa de luz y marque un numero._

_-¿Hola?- dijo una voz adormilada. Mire el reloj en mi pared y vi que era la una de la mañana. Me pegue la frente con la palma de la mano por idiota._

_-Jake, amor. Yo…ya hable con mis padres, con todos- le conté. Se escucho un ruido sordo del otro lado de la línea. Reí sabiendo que seguro se había incorporado de la cama con tanta rapidez que de seguro se golpeo con algo._

_-¿Si? ¿Y como se lo tomaron?- me pregunto algo temeroso. Sonreí._

_-Se lo tomaron algo mal al principio. Bueno no mal, si no sorprendidos. Pero ahora todos me apoyan. Me felicitaron y todo- le dije feliz._

_La línea quedo en silencio un momento._

_-¿En serio? ¿No me amenazaron de muerte?- pregunto Jacob. Estaba muy sorprendido._

_Reí._

_-Bueno la verdad es que papá se enojo un poco al principio y te sentencio a muerte pero ya se le paso. Igual te aconsejo no venir ahora. Espera unos días- bromee. El rió._

_-Fuerte y claro mi general- dijo y bostezo._

_-Anda a dormí Jake, ya es tarde. Mañana hablamos y nos vemos- le dije, más bien le ordene. Lo escuchaba cansado._

_-Si tienes razón. Me voy a dormir, haz lo mismo. Te amo Nessy. Las amo a las tres- dijo dulce. Sonreí y después me quede pensando. ¿Tres? ¿Sabe que somos tres? ¿Cómo…?_

_-Alice, ese duendecillo me lo contó. Estoy muy feliz mi amor- me dijo y estaba segura que estaba sonriendo._

_-Ya hablare con ese duende mañana. Ahora a dormir. Ve. Descansa y te ordeno que sueñes conmigo si no es que quieras que algo te pase mañana- bromee. El rió._

_-Tranquila no pasara nada. Siempre sueño contigo. Te amo Ness, besos. Descansa- me dijo despidiéndose._

_-Igualmente, te amo, dulces sueños- me despedí y finalmente cortó. Me quede con la línea prendida unos segundos hasta que lo apague._

_Sonreí abiertamente mientras me ponía el pijama. Me recosté en la cama y me tape con la frazada. Gire mi cabeza y mire la fotografía que había en la mesa de luz. La mía con Jacob. Sonreí y le tire un beso al Jacob de la foto. Volví a mi posición y cerré los ojos con un último pensamiento antes de dejarme atrapar por la oscuridad: Si había algo de que estaba segura era que amaba a Jacob Black con todo mí ser y que mis hijas lo iba hacer también._

_Nada malo podía estropear esta estampa de la familia feliz… ¿cierto?_

**Bueno aquí otro cap. ha llegado a su fin. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, lo escribí a la madrugada de un viernes cansada del día escolar y con una migraña tremenda. Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre un review lindo por favor.**

**He tardado en actualizar por el colegio y también para serles honestos, la inspiración. No venia la inspiración, hasta hoy que me vino y rápidamente me puse a escribir. Bueno hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter**


	11. ¿Problemas en casa?

_**11.**__** ¿Problemas en casa?**_

_Me levante al otro día al ruido del despertador. Gruñí, volví a cogerlo y tirarlo hacia la pared. Otro despertador menos._

_Salí de la cama y fui al baño, me bañe y salí de la ducha poniendo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me mire en el espejo empañado y no pude evitar sonreír._

_El espejo me devolvía la imagen de una joven con los ojos brillosos y ¿luz? No era que tenía luz, no soy dios. Solo que me parecía que estaba como iluminada por algo. Echaba felicidad por todos los poros del cuerpo. Toque mi vientre, sonreí como tonta. No tenía más de 2 semanas pero ya tenía panza de 2 meses. Según Carlisle mi embarazo era parecido al de Bella pero no era tan acelerado como fue el de ella. Suspire y salí del baño, me vestí con un simple jean no muy apretado y una blusa rosa pálido. _

_Baje al living y me encontré con el panorama de que no había nadie. ¿Nadie? Que raro. Me encogí de hombros y decidí ir por un bocado. El embarazo me daba mucha hambre (no porque fuera glotona…no eh!). Abrí el refrigerador y saque una torta de chocolate. Pase la lengua por mis labios, me relamía pensar en lo que estaba por comer. Estaba por comer un rico bocado cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Bufe y maldeci internamente y fui hacia la puerta con desgana._

_-¿Qué quieres?- dije seca y fría cuando abrí la puerta de un tiron, ni me fije en quien era._

_-Vaya, no sabia que aquí te recibían de mala manera- dijo una voz femenina y extremadamente aguda._

_Levante la vista y me encontré con una chica de no mas de 18 años alta (1, 70 aprox.), piel bronceada, delgada, cabello castaño hasta la media espalda con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y unos ojos verdes bellísimos._

_Debía admitir que era bastante… ¿linda?_

_-Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú, estoy de malhumor y…espera, ¿Por qué rayos te estoy explicando a ti que no te conozco que me pasa? ¿Quién eres?- pregunte con el seño fruncido._

_Mi visitante rió leve._

_-Tranquila niña. No hay porque emplear ese lenguaje y tono de voz. Mi nombre es Maddison Lizzette y soy importante, así que mas respeto- dijo altanera y fría la chica._

_Me quede boquiabierta, ¿Quién se creía ella para decirme como hablar o no? Era MI casa, no la SUYA._

_-Niña tu abuela, respeta a los dueños de casa- dije enojada. Bueno no era dueña de la casa por así decirlo, pero…vivía aquí, ¿algo mío tenia que ser no?_

_La joven estuvo por replicar cuando una voz se hizo sonar sobre las nuestras._

_-Reneesme, controla tu vocabulario. Se educada con las visitas- dijo seria regañándome Esme que entraba por la puerta en ese instante con bolsas de compras del supermercado y detrás de ella veía a los demás bajar mas bolsas del Jeep de Emmet._

_-Si abuela, lo prometo- dije resignada. La chica entro ya que tendría que hacerlo por los demás y al pasar a mi lado me lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha. Yo la mire con ira, estaba por tirarme encima de ella cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la cintura._

_-Ness, amor. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- susurro Jacob a mi oído. Me di media vuelta y lo vi allí sonriente, sonreí abiertamente y lo bese en los labios brevemente._

_-Bien porque ya estas aquí corazón- le dije melosa._

_Se escucho un portazo. Asustada mire hacia la puerta._

_-¡Ya! Dejen de llamarse así, toda la semana tuve que escuchar llamarse así demasiados melosos. ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¿No ven que torturan mi inocentes oídos?- se quejo Emmet como un niño pequeño. Suspire._

_-Ya Emmet, ni que fueras un bebé. Con Rosalie dicen cosas peores. No, corrijo, HACEN cosas peores y yo las tengo que escuchar y también mis pequeños angelitos- dije tocándome la panza. Adoraba molestar a Emmet, esos sobrenombres melosos lo hacia apropósito._

_-Mientes, Rosalie y yo somos unos panes de dios…o de vampiros, como quieras- dijo testarudo cruzándose de brazos. Tras de el apareció Rosalie, rodó los ojos y jalo de el hacia la cocina._

_-Déjalos en paz. Ella tiene razón. Hacemos cosas peores. Estoy pensando seriamente dejar de hacerlo dos meses- dijo calma Rosalie pero al pasar a mi lado me guiño un ojo cómplice. Oculte mi risa con mi mano._

_-¡No Rose! ¡Eso no por favor!- rogó Emmet- Arpía- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada y se fue tras la rubia jurándole que no volvería hacerlo._

_Cuando ya no estaban a la vista solté una larga carcajada._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto mamá apareciendo también por la puerta con papá de la mano._

_Papá se adelanto y me beso la frente._

_-Emmet- dijo sonriendo y se llevo a mamá lejos. Por ultimo entro Carlisle y nos sonrió a ambos y se fue también._

_-¿Me parece a mi o nos quisieron dejar solos?- pregunto seductor Jake a mi oido. Me estremecí levemente._

_-Eso parece- dije con el mismo tono y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Me puse de puntillas y lo bese._

_Me apretó mas la cintura con sus abrazos como fuertes pinzas y me beso apasionado. Enrede los dedos en su cabello y profundice aun mas el beso. Me tomo de la nuca acercándome mas y yo baje mi mano hacia…_

_-¡YA ENSERIO! DEJEN DE HACER ESO! ¡MATARAN A JASPER DE UNA EMOCION PASIONAL! ¡DIOS! ¡SE HARA VASECTOMIA SI SIGUEN!- grito Emmet desde la cocina. Se escucharon risas y un gruñido._

_Me separe al instante avergonzado. Jake soltó una risa estridente y luego beso mi cuello. Tomada de la cintura me llevo a la cocina._

_-Bueno familia, ¿Qué hay para comer?- pregunto Jake palmando las manos. Rodee los ojos y le pegue en la nuca._

_-Glotón- dije y a sentarme al living con lo cual me encontré con…Maddison._

_-Hola Maddy, ¿no te cansaste ya de estar aquí SOLA sentada?- dije sonriéndole falsa. Me sonrió de la misma manera._

_-No estoy sola, estoy con Jake- dijo con malicia, altanera._

_La mire incrédula y sorprendida. ¿Con…Jake?_

_-JACOB BLACK VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- le grite al lobo traidor. Llego rápidamente a mi lado._

_-Ness ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado y me examino. Quite sus manos de un manotazo._

_-¿Se puede saber quien esa tal Maddison que esta sentada en MI sillón?- pregunte muy enojada._

_Se rasco la cabeza distraído y fulmino con la mirada a la chica que solo le sonrió._

_-No se que hace aquí. Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Rachel y…es licantropa- dijo bajo, pero lo escuche. ¿Qué?_

_-¿¡Ese intento de mujer sexy es licantropa!? ¿Y tu hermana lo sabe?- pregunte incrédula. No sabía mucho sobre Rachel, pero estaba al tanto que ella no sabia nada._

_-No, no sabe. Maddison vino a pasar un tiempo aquí en Forks por mi hermana y…por su estado. Hace poco se transformo en licantropa, no sabe aun algunas cosas y bueno…este…mi padre quiere que le ayude- dijo dudoso y nervioso._

_Mire aturdida primero a él y luego a ELLA. ¡La muy desgraciada me miraba con satisfacción! Ah no, esta me la paga. Nadie se mete con Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan._

_-Pero aquí no se queda. En esta casa no vivirá- dije ácida a Jacob pero mirando de reojo a la chica._

_-Bueno, lo hablare con el viejo. Lo siento amor- dijo y me beso atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos. Solté un suspiro y correspondí. No podía negarme a un beso de él. Pero como siempre tiene que a ver ALGUIEN que rompe el encanto. Se escucho un carraspeo. Me separe de mala gana y mire molesta a Maddison._

_-¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Necesitas un jarabe para la tos?- pregunte sarcástica. Me fulmino con la mirada y sonrió falsa negando._

_-No, gracias. Pero no- dijo ácida._

_Jake a mi lado tembló un poco._

_-Debo irme Ness, te amo. Luego te llamo- me dijo antes de besarme. Se agacho un poco y beso mi vientre- Adiós princesas, las veré luego- dijo dulce y miro a Maddison con el rostro tenso._

_-Nos vemos en el auto- dijo serio, insistente. La chica asintió sonriéndole. ¿Por qué le sonríe tanto? ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Solo YO puedo sonreírle así! ¿Celos? Si, tengo celos de mi novio ¿y que?_

_Maddison fue a la cocina despidiéndose de todos y volvió a mi, paso a mi lado y me susurro bajo en mi oído._

_-Jacob me gusta, mucho. No te lo haré fácil niña. Solo porque estés embarazada de el no significa que no te lo pueda sacar. Vete con cuidado. Cuando miro fijo un objeto o algo al final es mío siempre- me dijo satisfactoria, egocéntrica y salio de la casa._

_Me quede estática procesando la información y luego salí de mi casa sin hacer caso a las llamadas de mi familia. Corrí y con mi agilidad vampirica llegue al bosque, me senté en el tronco de un árbol. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis sonrojadas mejillas._

_¿Podía ser? Jacob me ama, si hay algo de que estoy completamente segura es que Jacob Black me ama. A mí y a mis angelitos. ¿Pero entonces porque siento esta opresión en el pecho? Siento como si algo malo esta por pasar. Algo que complicara la relación. La odio, odio a Maddison Lizzette. Odio su belleza, odio su egocentrismo y odio su…verdad. Tiene razón, Jacob no esta atado a mi por el embarazo si no por la imprimación. Pero… ¿se puede imprimar dos veces?¿Puede dejar de estar imprimado de mi e imprimirse de otra como…Maddison? ¿Con una igual a el? No con una semi-vampira, semi-humana. Argg. Ya no se que hacer. Solo tengo claro tres cosas en este momento: Jacob Black me ama, Maddison Lizzette es una arpía y…estoy totalmente e irrevocablemente asustada de lo que pasara en mi futuro._

**Y aqui otro capitulo ! perdon perdon perdon! tuve mucho colegio y no pude actualizar! ademas juro que la imaginacion no me venia! aunque intentara no me venia! era horrible! lo siento mucho! prometo intentar actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda! si hay errores de ortografia, disculpenme, pero lo escribi tarde y antes de irme a dormir que me echan! vuelvo a pedir perdon! no te excusas, lo siento mucho! como siempre agradezco sus rev! y claro que quiero mas! me alegra bastante que les guste mi historia, es una gran apoyo para seguirla.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


	12. Aclarando dudas

_**12. **__**Aclarando dudas **_

_A las tres de la madrugada volví a casa. No me sentía del todo bien. Llorar y los nervios no me ayudaron, además de que había estado lloviendo y yo aun estaba ahí afuera llorando como una desgraciada cobarde. Había pasado toda la noche pensado y había decidido por fin que era el momento de no hacerme un lado y hacerle frente a esa…mujerzuela lobita. Argg, ¿se podía odiar tanto a alguien hasta deseando que se la comieran los Vulturis o los nómadas? Si, yo les compruebo que si se puede._

_Entre a la mansión y¿ con que sorpresa me llevo? Pues toda la familia reunida en el comedor con caras preocupadas y mirándome. Suspire. Esta iba hacer una noche muy larga._

_Me senté segura y decidida, aparentando fortaleza (cosa que no lo sentía de echo) y los mire seria detenidamente. No se me paso por alto que mi padre estaba con cara de estar a punto de asesinar a alguien._

"Papá calmate. Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto" _le dije mentalmente. Mentí, bueno mentí parcialmente. Jake no tenia del toda la culpa…del todo. Maddison la tenia, esa arpía que me quería sacar al futuro padre de mis hijos. Argg la odiaba ¿ya lo dije no?_

_En fin, no había mucho que discutir, pero los demás parece que no compartían mi misma idea._

_-Reneesme, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que huyeras de la casa sin decirnos nada?- me pregunto Esme dulce y preocupada._

_Suspire, era hora de la verdad, hora de confesar mis miedos._

_-Nada, solo tuve una charla con…Maddison. Ya esta ya fue- dije, me costo no maldecirla. ¿Creyeron que en serio iba a contarles todo? ¡JA! Que ilusos son._

_-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto papá enojado. Me encogí en el sillón. Odiaba cuando me miraba así, sentía como si mil cuchillos me trapazaran el cuerpo__** (N/A: ¡crucciatus! Jaja perdón, no lo pude evitar, era EL momento)**__._

_-No me dijo nada relevante papá. Nada que te interese- repliqué algo molesta. No tenia porque reprocharme cosas. No cuando no tenía culpa de ellas._

_Papá estaba por acotar algo más cuando mamá lo silencio con una mirada y suspiro._

_-Esta bien hija, si no nos quieres decir esta bien. Ve y descansa. Es todo por hoy- me dijo mamá. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y fui hacia las escaleras caminando, en medio de ellas me frene sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido y me puse escuchar._

_-¿Por qué la dejaste subir Bella? Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerlo sobre lo que paso- le reprocho molesto papá._

_-¡Edward no estamos en un interrogatorio de policía! Si ella no nos quiere contar no nos contara. Al menos hasta cuando este lista. Es nuestra hija primero- lo regaño mamá dura pero neutra._

_¡Esa mami! Ella y Alice eran los que mas me entendían._

_-Yo creo que Edward tiene razón Bella. Puede que no sea un interrogatorio pero no por eso hay que dejarla libre a que se vaya sin ninguna explicación- lo defendió Alice._

_¡Ey! Duendecillo traidor._

_-Yo creo que deberíamos ir ahora su habitación y traerla de los pelos para que nos diga- amenazó Emmet. Se escucho un sonido sordo y a Emmet quejándose. ¿Adivinan que fue? Rosalie._

_-No podemos hacer eso. Déjenla- me defendió Esme. ¡Esa es mi abu!_

_-Después iré a hablarle yo si quieren. Sabré como sonsacarle la información- dijo Jasper. ¡Esperen! ¿Jasper? ¡Esto es el colmo! Era un buen tío y hombre pero era con el que menos interacción tenia ¿ y me venia hablar? Ah no. ¡Esto no se queda así!_

_Subí los escalones dando fuertes y ruidosas pisadas para si no me habían oído ya lo harían ahora. Querían que supieran que los estuve escuchando. ¡Familia manipuladora!_

_Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré de un portazo en cuanto estuve adentro. Me eche en mi cama sin importar nada. La cólera estaba fluyendo en mis venas y mi corazón latía a mil. ¡Injusticia! ¡Injusticia! ¡Injusticia!_

_Bufe a lo bajo y me descargue con una pobre almohada. Al poco rato de a verme calmado escuche unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Me incorpore de inmediato y mire la puerta fijamente como si quisiera tener el poder de rayo láser para perforarla y si estaba con suerte también a la persona que estaba del otro lado de ella._

_Suspire y me levante y fui hacia la puerta abrir. No me quedaba remedio. Era eso o esperar que mi superpoder apareciera._

_Abrí de un tiron casi rompiéndola y en el umbral se encontraba un rubio. Nada menos que mi tío Jasper. _

_Lo fulmine con la mirada y ni lo dije nada. Solo deje la puerta abierta y volví sobre mis pasos y me tire en mi cama ocultando el rostro en la almohada ahora destrozada por mi ira. ¡Por su culpa!_

_Sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado pero no obstante, no di señales de querer o no escucharlo._

_-Reneesme debemos hablar- me dijo con tono bajo pero autoritario. Gruñí pero no levante la vista._

_-Ness mírame- dijo mas dulce y suave. No tuve otra opción que mirarlo pero solo de costado._

_-Te escucho tío- dije seria pero astuta. Sabia que llamarlo así lo suavizaba._

_En efecto. Pude ver que sus ojos proyectaban dulzura._

_-Nessy. Princesa, estamos todos preocupados por ti. ¿Qué lo que paso hoy que hiciera que huyeras llorando de la casa?- preguntó dulce mientras me acariciaba el cabello tiernamente. __**(N/A: no pude evitar poner a Jasper como el que hablaría con ella. ¡Mírenlo! Es muy buenito *-*. Chicas, no se me derritan XD)**_

_-Lo se Jazz. Me puse mal porque tuve una…conversación con Maddison para nada amigable- dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto._

_Él frunció el seño y me miro interrogante._

_-¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó protector._

_Suspire y cerré los ojos fuertemente para no ver sus ojos rojos cuando escuchara lo que le dijera._

_-Dijo…dijo que quería a Jacob para ella y un embarazo mío de él no iba hacer un obstáculo para sacármelo. Dijo que tenga cuidado- dije de sopetón. No pude evitar sentirme aliviada cuando dijo eso._

_Escuche un bufido y un rugido, parecía de animal. Levante la vista temerosa encontrarme con la mirada de Jasper mirando un punto inexistente y sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Rápidamente lo agarre de los hombres. Lo sujete lo más que pude._

_-Jasper calmate. Solo fue un comentario. No te pongas asi- dije tratando de calmarlo. Estaba furioso._

_-La matare. Nadie le dice eso a mi Nessy. Nadie se atreve a decirte esas horribles cosas. ¡Estupida perra! __**(N/A: ¡aviso! Jazz dice perra en el sentido por su condición, pero si ustedes quieren tomarlo por el lado del insulto, se los dejo a ustedes XD)**__- dijo enojado y colérico. Realmente me asuste._

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- los llame a gritos para que subieran a ayudarme. En menos de dos minutos todos estaban en mi habitación y rápidamente Emmet con la ayuda de Edward sujetaron a Jasper que parecía que convulsionaba._

_Lo miraba sorprendida y asustada. Alice le acaricio el rostro y le susurraba cosas._

_-Ya mi amor. Todo estará bien, calmate- le dijo y luego poso sus dorados ojos en mi- Debe ir a cazar. Luego lo traigo. Tranquila Ness, solo esta disgustado- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa y se lo llevo de aquí con Emmet aun sujetándolo rumbo hacia el bosque…o aun mas lejos._

_De un momento a otro me vi escondida en el pecho de mi padre y con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Mamá me acariciaba la cabeza mientras me hablaba._

_-Tranquila hija. Jasper estará bien. No te preocupes- me susurro dulce. No pude evitarlo y la mire con los ojos hinchados y llorosos._

_-Es mi culpa. Si no le hubiera dicho no se hubiera puesto así- me culpé. Y la tenia, tenia toda la culpa del mundo. Sollocé escondiéndome mas en el frió pecho de mi padre. Él me abrazo mas fuerte y deposito un beso en mi cabeza mientras me mecía levemente._

_-Tranquila pequeña. No tienes la culpa. Solo fue un arranque, le suelen suceder- dijo calmo y dulce._

_-Tu padre tiene razón hija- me dijo mamá y luego se giro a hablarle a Rosalie que aun seguía allí en el umbral como mera espectadora de la escena trágica y familiar._

_-Rose ve con los demás. Asegurate que este todo en perfecto estado- le ordenó y Rosalie asintió y luego de despedirse de mi con un beso en la mejilla me quede sola con mis padres._

_Me separe de mi padre y sin verlos me levante y corrí al baño. Me arrodille en el inodoro y vomite. Los nervios y la angustia me produjeron malestar. Me levante y fui al lavamanos y me moje la cara con agua fría y luego salí con mis padres aun allí y tome un abrigo y mi bolso._

_-Me voy. Tengo cosas en que pensar- dije y salí por la puerta. En el camino había cogido las llaves del Volvo de papá así que a el fui y entre. Lo encendí y arranque rumbo hacia la casa de Jacob._

_A los diez minutos salí de la carretera y estacione frente la casa de mi novio. Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. Mi novio. Alguien que me hiciera sentir amada y querida._

_Baje y respirando profundamente llegue a la puerta y toque la puerta esperando a que abrieran. No me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí agua salada en mi labio que había estado llorando inconscientemente mientras venia hacia aquí._

_Abrieron la puerta rápidamente y ahí estaba parado Jacob. Me miraba sorprendido de verme ahí y peor aun. Llorando._

_-¿Ness? ¿Qué- no deje que siguiera, me tire encima de él abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello y presione mis labios sobre los de el. Al principio no racciono hasta que entendió y me correspondió el beso apasionadamente que yo le profesaba. Estaba dolida, herida y sedienta. Sedienta de mi novio. Sedienta de su amor incondicional. Tenia que estar segura que esos labios solo eran míos y de nadie mas._

_Nos separamos después de unos minutos por un la falta de aire. ¡Maldito aire inoportuno!_

_-Amor, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto acariciándome la mejilla. Estaba sonrojada y con los labios hinchados de tanto desenfreno __**(N/A: quería bellita alias Els, ni se te ocurra dar un comentario sobre esto ¬¬)**__._

_-Lo siento Jake. Yo…yo-yo. Yo solo quería venir a verte. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio?- pregunte sonriendo picara y acercándome a sus labios de vuelta pero el se echo para atrás y yo lo mire confundida y dolida. Me sonrió y me dio un corto beso y sujetándome fuerte de la cintura me llevo dentro de la casa hacia el sillón donde nos sentamos. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazo._

_-Ness. ¿Qué paso? No me vengas con la visita que ese cuento yo no me lo trago y lo sabes- me dijo serio. Suspire. Era cierto, a el no le podía mentir._

_-Mira Jake. Quiero que me prometas que no te alteraras ni nada de otro estilo. ¿Esta bien?- le pregunte seria mirándola. No quería que pasara lo mismo que con Jasper._

_El asintió luego de pensarlo unos segundos. Respire hondo y hable._

_-Cuando te fuiste Maddison me hablo. Me dijo que te quería. Te quería para ella y que yo tuviera un hijo tuyo no iba a impedir que cayeras en sus redes. Que lo único que me unía a ti era este bebé nada mas- dije con la vista baja y tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas que habían salido de vuelta a borbotones._

_Se tenso al escuchar lo que le dije y estaba segura que estaba con la mandíbula tensa y con la tentación de salir corriendo a desmembrar a cierta lobita._

_Lo aferre a mi abrazándolo por la cintura para que no hiciera nada impudente._

_-¡Como pudo decirte eso! ¡Esta loca! No permitiré que vuelva a decirte esas cosas- dijo enojado y tratando de huir de mis brazos pero yo lo sostuve más decidida._

_-Calmate Jake. Dejala. Solo es una arpía estupida y vanidosa. No le des el gusto. Yo-yo se que no soy del todo bonita o la mejor para ti. Pero se que me amas- dije tartamudeando al principio. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa._

_El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro con ojos enternecidos y sonriendo dulcemente._

_-Mi amor, nunca le creas nada de lo que dice. Nunca dudes de mi amor. Tú eres perfecta para mi. Eres mi complemento. Lo que me faltaba para llenar de dicha mi vida. Te amo Reneesme, que ninguna estupida te haga pensar lo contrario. Eres mi vida y no dejare que te hagan pensar que no lo eres. Sin ti no estaría de pie a tu lado amándote como te amo cada día y esperando a dos maravillosas criaturitas que me harán el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra- dijo sinceramente y extremadamente ¡dulce! Ay, no puedo pedir otra cosa en este hombre._

_Le sonreí y el me beso tiernamente desmotándome su amor hasta que yo lo profundice con ansias de demostrarle mi amor._

_Nos volvimos a separar para recuperar el aliento._

_-Te amo- le susurre pegándome mi frente con la suya sonriendo levemente. _

_Me devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Y yo a ti corazón- dijo de igual manera. _

_Nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina. Prepare algo de comer y me senté en la mesa con Jake. Agarro mi mano y yo entrelace nuestros dedos._

_-Se que no quieres que le haga nada y no lo haré si me lo pedís. Pero si hablare con ella. No se saldrá con la suya- dijo serio y mirándome._

_Suspire y asentí._

_-Esta bien hazlo. Pacíficamente. Pero no hagas mucho revuelto por una nimidad como esta- dije y el protesto pero le callé besándolo brevemente._

_-No Jake. Vamos hacerlo a mi manera. Tú hablas con ella para aclararle los puntos y luego lo haré yo a mi manera- dije sonriendo maliciosamente. Me miro intrigado con una ceja alzada._

_-¿Y tu plan es…?- pregunto y yo sonreí negando. Me levante y fui a lavar los platos. Se acerco por atrás y me abrazo por la cintura por la espalda. Dejo caer su mentón en mi hombro._

_-Cuéntame. ¿Si?- susurro a mi oído y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y reí levemente por las leves cosquillas que me daba su aliento cerca de oreja._

_-No…- no pude terminar ya que me empezó a besar el cuello y ya estaba perdiendo la cordura deje de los platos y me di vuelta al instante. Atrapada entre la encimera y el lo rodee por el cuello y le sonreí._

_-No Jake. Los planes maestros nunca se desvelan antes de cometerlos. Será un plan meramente Cullen- dije con dejo de misterio. Volvió a mirarme interrogante pero luego sonrió besándome y yo me entregue completamente a ese beso. _

_Cuando nos separamos cogi mi móvil de mi bolso y marque una llamada rapida._

_-¿Hola?- contestaron del otro lado de la línea una voz aguda._

_-Alice. Dile a mamá y a papá que no me esperen "despiertos" hoy. Me quedo en lo de Jake- le conté riéndome brevemente con el chiste personal._

_Escuche su risa cantarina antes de hablar._

_-Claro Ness. Diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría con Jazz- dijo y estaba segura que estaría sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. Me sonroje leve pero reí y colgué._

_Me di vuelta y vi a Jacob pensativo. Camine a el y tome su mano._

_-Vamos arriba a acostarnos un rato. Me quedo a pasar la noche- le dije sonriendo. Me sonrió y me arrastro escaleras arriba mientras me decía._

_-¿Noche en casa de tu novio? No me hago responsable de mis actos damisela- dijo mirándome con evidente deseo y humor. Rodee los ojos y pase de largo._

_Al llegar al ultimo tramo de la escalera gire mi cabeza mirando hacia atrás por mi hombro y le sonreí picara._

_-¿Cuando me opuse yo caballero?- dije y al ver su desoncierto pero luego vi que sonreía y me eche a correr la poca distancia que quedaba desde la escalera hacia su habitación y entre rápidamente con el pisándome los talones. Nos tiramos en la cama y pasamos una hermosa velada entre mimos, cariño y risas. _

_¿Tengo porque preocuparme ahora? Dicen que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de una relación. ¿Quieren saber mi respuesta? Es totalmente cierta._

**Lo reconozco no tengo perdon. ¿Porque? por que estvue ausene DEMASIADO tiempo. Lo siento u.u**

**Demasiadas cosas que hacer y falta de inspiracion. Me gusta la historia pero no tuve muchos momentos "felices" para escribirla. Iba a parecer emo si la escribia en esos momentos. Repito, LO SIENTO. No merezo su perdon. Los deje demasiada intriga por mucho tiempo. No saben cuando lo siento. Tratare de subir el proximo capitulo pronto. Con este capitulo finalizado ya tengo ideas para el siguiente. Repito, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO.**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia leales lectotres. Todo se lo debo a ustedes. Muchisimas gracias por seguirme. Ya se me estan dando ideas para otro fic pero prefiero terminar este primero.**

**Como regalo les di un poco mas largo este capitulo comparado a los anteriores aunque, LO SIENTO. Nunca me cansare de decirlo.**

**Con respecto a la charla Nessy/Jasper lo hice por que nunca sale mucho el personaje de Jasper y me parecio divertido integrarlo de esa forma. Ademas, mi apodo es Jane WHITLOCK Potter. No puedo no poner a Jasper, seria un crimen mal logrado jaja.**

**Con mis sinceras disculpas.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualizacion,**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


	13. Momentos Felices

_**13. **__**Momentos felices**_

_Me desperté por la molestia en mis ojos. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que la cortina de la ventana estaba un poco levantada y la luz se filtraba de ahí dándome en la cara. Molesta por eso me di vuelta de ella cuando sentí que mi cuerpo y rostro chocaba con algo blando y caliente. Inhale un poco por la falta de aire y pude oler el aroma masculino. Levanté la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con la perfección en persona. ¿Cuándo me había quedado dormida en la cama de Jacob? Oh si, ayer. Sonreí como boba y le di un ligero beso en su pecho hasta estirarme un poco y llegar a sus labios. Les di un beso corto, casto. Estaba por retirarme cuando me sorprendí cuando sus labios me correspondieron y su gran brazo rodeo mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo (si es que más se podía). Gustosa rodee su cuello con mis delgados brazos y lo jale un poco más a mí. El beso era tierno, dulce. Nos separamos por falta de aire. ¡Maldito aire! Abrí los ojos un poco y observe que unos ojos negros preciosos ya me observaban con un brillo extraño en ellos. ¿Me estaba mirando? ¡No tonta, te esta analizando! (notase el sarcasmo). No me había dado cuenta de ello, había cerrado mis ojos en el transcurso del beso que no pensé que estaba despierto._

_-Que hermoso despertar. Daría todo por despertar todos los días así- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que me derretía pero con los ojos destellando picardía. Rodee los ojos, ese era mi Jake._

_-¿Te desperté?- pregunté devolviendo la sonrisa. El negó levemente con la cabeza y luego de acerco nuevamente a mi hasta que estuve encerrada entre su cuerpo encima mío y el colchón a mi espalda. Involuntariamente mi respiración se volvió agitada. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¡Ni que fuera mi primera vez! ¡Y bien que acabaste! ¡Embarazada mira no más! ¡Ay cállate conciencia inútil!_

_-Podríamos quedarnos todo el día aquí. Puedo llamar a Seth y que le avise al jefe que hoy no voy a trabajar- dijo en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas. Me dio un leve mordisco que me hizo estremecer y luego un beso allí._

_-No. Jake debes trabajar. Otro día podremos- le dije tratando de calmar mis latidos y mis hormonas._

_Bufó._

_-Pero yo quiero estar aquí contigo. Di que si- ronroneo en mi cuello aun y subió a mi lóbulo y lo mordió leve solo para que pierda la razón y cedería. ¡Y lo estaba logrando! ¡Malditas hormonas!_

_-No Jacob, en serio. Ve a trabajar. Prometo que luego nos veremos en la noche y…ya veremos- dije con voz entrecortada. ¿Era yo o estaba empezando hacer calor en la habitación?_

_Jacob se corrió resignado de mí y se dejo caer rendido a mi lado. Respire entrecortadamente y luego me di vuelta un poco sobre mi brazo y le di un corto beso que el termino por alargando. Típico de Jacob, nunca dejaba nada a medias._

_-Te amo. Ahora a levantarse. Hay un pesado día por recorrer- dije incorporándome de la cama con cuidado._

_Salí de la habitación y crucé el pasillo hasta llegar al baño. Abrí la puerta, entre y luego la cerré con cerrojo. Me acerque al espejo. ¡Estaba totalmente sonrojada! ¡Era un tomate! ¡Maldito perro! _

_Abrí el grifo de la ducha, me quité la ropa y entre a la ducha. Solté un suspiro relajada por el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Tendría que a ver bañado con agua fría. Recordé las manos de Jacob en mí debajo de mi blusa y rápidamente cambie el agua a fría._

_Quince minutos después salía del baño con el cabello suelto mojado y goteando y una toalla, no muy larga, rodeando mi cuerpo._

_Entré a la habitación y me encontré con Jacob semi desnudo sin remera y solo en boxers, se estaba por cambiar parece. ¡Ay dios las hormonas vuelven! _

_Esta vez no me sonroje pero no evite ponerme nerviosa y… ¿ansiosa? Jacob me miro de arriba abajo, casi con descaro y luego se acerco a mí sonriendo de lado galante y los ojos brillando de deseo._

_-Amor, ya me voy- me susurro al oído con esa maldita voz seductora propia de el. ¡Maldición!_

_-Es-esta bien, ve. Que tengas un buen día- le dije tartamudeando. Estaba demasiado cerca, me estaba enloqueciendo._

_-Lo haré luego de verte así, tendré esta imagen guardada toda el día- me dijo con picardía y me beso el hombro, le siguió el cuello y finalmente los labios._

_Fue un beso breve de los que yo daba. Fruncí el seño. El me observo y soltó una risotada que se habría escuchado hasta en china. Se separo completamente de mí y fue a cambiarse._

_Volví a respirar entrecortada. Maldición, este chico me mataba. Me cambié con un simple vestido rosa pálido con finos breteles. Aun me pregunto como llego aquí, seguro fue Alice anoche. En solo pensar en ella mirándonos dormir me hizo sonrojar al pensar si no estuviéramos del todo…vestidos._

_Volví a sentir el aroma masculino de la mañana y unos fuertes brazos abrazándome de la cintura._

_-Te amo Ness, nos vemos luego. Ya llego tarde- me susurró en el oído y yo me di vuelta aun en sus brazos. Le sonreí y le di un beso._

_-Pórtate bien- dije ordene, casi sonaba como mi madre. Jacob soltó otra risotada que me hizo saltar de alegría al ser yo la causante de esa risa._

_-Si mamá- dijo rodando los ojos. Se agacho un poco y beso mi panza- Adiós princesas, no le traigan problema a su madre- dijo tiernamente y luego se incorporo de nuevo y me beso ligeramente los labios- Adiós, te amo- dijo dulcemente. Le regale una sonrisa y el camino hacia la puerta y salió. Lo escuche bajar las escaleras y cerrar la puerta al salir. _

_Solté un suspiro y respire profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento que esta mañana se fue con él. No se si aguantaría hasta la noche. ¡Dios lo odio! Mira que dejarme así…maldito guapo e irresistible perro._

_Ordene un poco la habitación y luego cogi mi bolso. Baje las escaleras y me acerque a la frutera y cogi una manzana roja jugosa. Le di un leve mordisco y salí de la casa. Y ahí en el umbral me di cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo me iba a ir hacia mi casa ahora? Estaba por llamar a casa cuando un imperial Porsche amarillo canario apareció en el sendero. Se estaciono y vi salir por la ventana la cabeza de Alice._

_-¡Ness! Pensé que necesitarías alguien que te lleve y aquí estoy yo- dijo sonriendo radiante. Aunque tuve un mal presentimiento…muy malo._

_Me acerque al auto y entre por la puerta de acompañante. Observe a Alice, sonreía mucho, eso era definitivamente algo muy malo._

_-Buenos días Alice. Gracias por venir a recogerme. No sabia como llegar a casa- confesé._

_-Lo se, a eso vine. Además de que hoy habrá… ¡salida de compras!- dijo sonriendo casi dando saltitos en el asiento. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Ya dije muchas veces maldición ¿no? ¡Maldición!_

_-Alice, yo…tengo que descansar. Tu sabes, hacer reposo por el embarazo- le dije tratando de persuadirla. Pero no hubo caso cuando tenia esa sonrisa NADA podía hacerla echar para atrás._

_-Se que no es así Ness. Además las compras son relajantes- dijo y encendió el auto y arrancó hacia la carretera rumbo al Centro comercial._

_¿Las compras son relajantes? ¡No! ¡Con Alice no lo eran! ¡Eran una tortura humana!_

_Llegamos al Centro Comercial a los quince minutos exactos. Hubiéramos llegado mas rapido si no fuera porque obligue a Alice a reducir la velocidad, no era que no me gustaba correr, me gustaba además que con una vampiro al volante nada podría pasarnos. Pero tengo dos criaturas en mi panza y no quiero que nada malo les pase._

_Alice aparcó el Porsche en el estacionamiento y ni bien me baje del auto ya tenia a Alice sujetando mi brazo y arrastrándome hacia el interior del lugar. Me quede en estado catatonico cuando lo vi. ¿Hace cuando no entro aquí? ¡Pero si es enorme!_

_Sali de mis pensamientos cuando me fui obligada a seguir caminando aunque mis ojos no estaban en el camino si no en las tiendas, LAS tiendas de ropa. ¡Wow! Alice me miro y pareció ver mi embobamiento porque rápidamente me llevo a una tienda._

_Era ropa para embarazada. Agradecí, con mis seis meses recién cumplidos necesitaba ropa urgente. No espere que me dijera nada, corrí a un estand y me puse a mirar la ropa. Era muy linda, hasta elegante. Mucho para alguien embarazado. Pero no le di importancia. Cogi unas cuantas prendas y entre al probador. Me quite el vestido y el espejo mostró mi cuerpo. Me puse de perfil, pase mi mano por la gran pasa. Sonreí como tonta, feliz… ¡oh! sentí un golpecito ahí. Sonreí aun más abiertamente y me dispuse a ponerme la ropa antes que Alice entrara y me asesinara por no estar probándome las cosas. Me puse una remera azul marino de manga ¾ con volados en el puño y en el largo de la remera. Era muy corte princesa __**(N/A: no se nada de ropa, eso se lo preguntan a bellita perver,**__**Bella McCarty Darcy)**_

_Sali del probador y me encontré con Alice, llevaba un vestido negro, con escote en V que se ataba al cuello. Era corto hasta la rodilla y fino como la seda._

_Lo mire maravillada. Era sencillamente precioso. ¿Pero cuando lo iba a usar? Lo mire de vuelta. ¡Bah! Que importa cuando lo use, ¡lo compro! _

_Efectivamente, me lo probé y me quedaba muy bien. Se notaba mi panza de embarazada pero de alguna forma la hacia mas sutil._

_Me volví a poner mi prenda y salí finalmente del probador con la remera azul y el vestido negro._

_-Me los llevó- le dije a la cajera mientras sacaba mi billetera. Pero observe como por delante de mis ojos pasaba una diminuta y pálida mano con una tarjeta dorada y se la daba a la mujer._

_-Va a mi cuenta- dijo Alice con voz cantarina. La mujer obedeció e hizo el pago. Mire a Alice con reproche._

_-Alice, podía pagar yo ¿sabes?- le dije irónica. Pero ellas se rieron. ¡Se rió la muy malvada pixie!_

_-Deja de sacar humo por las orejas Ness, es un regalo mío. Regalo de boda anticipado, ¿te va?- me dijo sonriendo. Suspiré resignada y comencé a caminar saliendo del negocio con las bolsas en mano. Rápidamente Alice me siguió agarrando del brazo y dando saltitos. Negué con la cabeza. Tengo que decirle a la abuela que no le deje tomar cafeína nunca mas._

_Fuimos a unas tiendas mas, compre zapatos, vestidos, remeras, jeans, de todo en fin. Yo ya me iba hacia el lugar de comida cuando Alice me presiono el brazo y me arrastro a otra tienda._

_Llegamos y la mire atentamente. Me sonroje al instante._

_-Alice, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté bajito. ¡Estábamos en la puerta de Victoria Secret! No era que daba pudor entrar allí, ya había entrado antes pero al ver toda esa ropa interior no pude evitar pensar en la mañana y bueno…me puse nerviosa._

_-Necesitas ropa Ness. Yo lo vi- dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Oh no, cuando decía las palabras mágicas de "lo vi" significa que… ¡Ah! Que horror. Debió a ver visto lo que pasaría esta…noche. Ay ay ay que vergüenza._

_No pude seguir lamentándome internamente porque me paso un par de ropa interior y me empujo dentro de un probador. Inhale profundamente varias veces y me puse la diminuta ropa. Con esta panza me daba vergüenza._

_-Vamos Ness, sal- me animó Alice del otro lado. Suspiré y sin mirarme al espejo para no verme salí. Alice estaba viendo ropa cuando me vio y su sonrisa pequeña que tenia antes se ensancho._

_-Perfecto, estas perfecta Ness. Lo llevamos- dijo a la empleada que asintió y fue a buscar la caja._

_Me mordí el labio y entre al probador, me cambie nuevamente sin mirarme al espejo y salí. Fui al la puerta donde me esperaba la pixi diabólica ya con la bolsa. Me sonrió y volvió coger mi brazo. Caminamos a la plaza de comida y nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de una fuente muy bella._

_La camarera vino y tomo nuestro pedido. Pedí un café y una porción de torta de chocolate mas un brownie. La mujer asintió sin reparos al ver mi panza. Le preguntó a Alice pero ella se negó. ¡Y claro no se alimenta de comida humana tonta!_

_-Alice, después de comer nos vamos- le dije casi como con suplica. Ella me mío detenidamente y luego sonrió._

_-Claro que si Ness- dijo sonriente. ¿Qué si? ¡Si! – Luego de ir a la tienda de bebes- sentenció y yo me hundí en el asiento. No tenia caso. Pero al saber que era ropa para mis angelitos no me importo, me animo. _

_Llego nuestro pedido y mientras charlábamos me llego un mensaje de texto al móvil. Lo abrí y vi que era de Cathy._

¡Amiga! Mi cumpleaños se acerca y lo sabes, por eso este viernes voy hacer una fiesta en casa con amigos íntimos. No faltes.

Te adoro Ness

Cathy

_Sonreí de lado al leerlo. ¿Amigos íntimos? Seguro iban hacer como veinte personas y eso no era "intimo". Pero no importa, era mi mejor amiga no la podía defraudar. Así que respondí el mensaje y ni bien lo envié le dije a Alice. Mala decisión. Luego de pagar rápido la cuenta me arrastro a una tienda de vestidos y luego a una zapatería._

_-¡Como avisa ahora! Es pasado mañana. ¡Tiene que avisar antes! Es muy poco tiempo. Se hacer milagros, pero milagros con tiempo- dijo rápidamente para si misma algo molesta. Y otra vez a probarme vestido y todo. ¡Estoy cansada! Dios._

_-Alice ya no aguanto. ¿Nos podemos ir?- le pregunte por décima vez. _

_-Y falta poco Ness, ahora vamos a la tienda de bebes y nos vamos- dijo sonriendo. Yo suspire pero la seguí, si era para mis hijas con gusto iría sin chistar._

_Entramos y empezamos a mirar y elegir ropa._

_-Oh, este es hermoso- dijo mostrándome un enterito rosa con un oso dibujado en el pecho. Sonreí y asentí. Le pase un gorro del mismo color como para combinar. Compramos unas cuantas cosas mas ahí y mientras Alice pagaba todo, que era un montón me quede en la puerta esperándola._

_Justo en ese momento paso un grupo de chicos riendo y haciendo bromas. Uno de ellos me vio y yo traque saliva. ¡Mierda ellos no!_

_-¡Ness!- dijo Taylor Newton acercándose sonriéndome y detrás de el venia su pandilla. Un chico y dos chicas._

_-Mmm, hola Taylor- lo salude sonriéndole sin esfuerzo y con desgana._

_-Tay, puedes llamarme Tay, Ness. Me entere de…mmm…tu embarazo, te felicito- me dijo algo incomodo._

_-Ah si, gracias New-digo Tay- dije incomoda también. Sus amigos nos miraban curiosas y pude ver como las chicas me señalaban y hablan entre si. Me enoje, seguro irían con el chisme luego._

_-Te ves bien Ness- dijo Taylor aunque pude ver que quería ocultar un sonrisa burlona. Las chicas de antes me miraron y se rieron junto con el otro que no podía simular. Pude escuchar claramente la palabra "gorda" entre esas risas. No aguante y me enoje demasiado, estaba por largarme a llorar ahí mismo. Pero no lo haría. No con esas víboras ahí mirándome._

_-Gracias, debo irme. Nos vemos luego- me despedí de el pero antes que pudiera apareció Alice y al verme su semblante se endureció y me rodeo por los hombros y miro a los cuatro seriamente pero con una sonrisa fingida._

_-Muchachos, que bueno es verlos de vuelta. Mi pobre sobrina ha estado estresada y no puede esperar para su embarazo- dijo mirándome sonriendo y yo fruncí el seño para entender de iba la cosa. Me guiño un ojo y los miro de vuelta._

_-Ya quiere tener a las mellizas para poder volver a tener una relación "activa" con Jacob otra vez- dijo y los miro picaradamente mientras los demás se quedaban de piedra- Tengo que admitir que Jacob es muy bueno y ven su resultado- prosiguió e hizo un elocuente mirada a mi enorme barriga._

_-Alice- susurre para que parara pero ella siguió como si no me escuchara._

_-Amo a mi Jazz pero bueno, lo que se ve a simple vista se ve. Tengan suerte chicas, seguro les llegara algún día un chico lo bastante…activo para estar satisfechas. Por lo que veo por ahora no tuvieron suerte- dijo mirando sin pudor a ambos chicos que se quedaron de piedra y molestos. Las chicas estaban estupefactas y los miraban a ellos con una mueca. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Taylor me mando una mirada envenada yo solo le sonreí._

_-Bueno los dejamos chicos, suerte. Chicas, en serio, espero que tengan MUCHA suerte- dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida del Centro Comercial. _

_Entramos al Porsche y toda la risa que no saque allá la saque adentro del auto. No podía parar, me caían lágrimas de los ojos._

_-Alice sos mi idola- le dije sonriéndole franca y feliz. _

_-Lo se. Además nadie insulta indirectamente a mi sobrina, nadie- dijo seria pero con una sonrisa divertida bailando en su rostro._

_Arrancó el auto y salimos a la carretera. A los quince minutos llegamos a la Mansión Cullen. La abuela Esme nos esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa._

_-Que bueno que llegaron. ¿Se divirtieron?- nos preguntó y ambas asentimos. Pasamos adentro y dejamos todas las bolsas en el la sala. Se encontraban todos allí ya._

_Me acerque a mamá y papá y lo salude con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hija?- preguntó mamá sonriendo. Le estaba por contestar pero papá me interrumpió._

_-¿Te torturo mucho Alice? Juro que lo quise evitar pero me amenazo. Ese duende es muy peligroso- dijo en tono asustado y bromista. Me eche a reír un poco._

_-¡TE ESCUCHE EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¡DESPIDETE DE TU PIANITO!- grito Alice de a saber donde._

_Papá hizo una mueca._

_-Si la pasamos excelente la verdad. Estoy muy cansada me voy a costar un rato- dije y bostece. Ya estaba subiendo cuando Carlisle me detuvo._

_-Reneesme, mañana te voy hacer chequeo- me dijo serio, profesional. Yo asentí sonriendo y subí a mi habitación._

_Ni bien me acosté recibí una llamada a mi móvil. Conteste de inmediato._

_-Amor, ya te quiero ver. ¿Podrás venir después de cenar a mi casa y quedarte a dormir?- me dijo directo como siempre. Sonreí._

_-Corazón, lo haré. Cenó y voy para allá. ¿Esta bien?- dije mientras escuchaba su respiración al otro lado de la línea._

_-Si, te espero. Adiós, te amo- dijo dulcemente y ya no pude contestar porque cortó._

_Me senté en la cama y me quede pensando. Estoy nerviosa, mucho. Ya lo hicimos pero no se, ahora es diferente, estoy embarazada. Tengo una panza enorme. ¿Me deseara?_

_¡Ay dios!_

_No pude seguir pensando me llamaron para ir a cenar. Baje lo más rápido que pude y me comí en silencio por los nervios. Pero las bromas de Emmet y los golpes que le daba Rosalie me hacían reír mucho. Este momento familiar me hacia salir de la bola de nervios de cómo estaba. Cuando termine les avise lo de Jacob. Al principio papá ya se estaba negando pero mamá lo tranquilizo y solo me hizo prometer que mañana venga temprano para el chequeo con Carlisle. _

_Subí a mi cuarto y rápidamente busque que ponerme. _

_-Yo que tu me pondría esto- dijo Alice mostrándome un conjunto de lencería y un jean y una remera de breteles sencilla sobre la cama. La mire sorprendida. ¿Cuándo entro? ¿De donde rayos salio? Mejor no saber._

_Entre la baño y salí ya cambiada, aun estaba nerviosa. Baje las escaleras, prometí volver temprano y me despedí. Sali de allí y tome el Volvo plateado de papá y conduje hasta la casa de Jacob._

_Cuando aparque respire hondo varias veces para tranquilizar mis nervios. Me acerque a la puerta y toque tres veces. Que no este por favor, que no este por favor._

_-¡Amor llegaste! Pasa, pasa- dijo Jacob sonriente al ver y me hizo entrar. Adiós a mi cordura. _

_La casa estaba en penumbras y había una pequeña mesa con un mantel y dos copas con un vino a su lado. Sonreí._

_-¿Te gusta? Me esforcé- me susurro al oído abrazándome por atrás. Suspire y luego me gire y le di un gran beso. Me respondió al instante acariciando mi cintura._

_-Me encanta- le dije con doble sentido. Lo dije por la mesa y por el. Pareció que entendió por que vi en sus ojos el brillo del deseo y su sonrisa soncorrona._

_Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la mesa. Nos sentamos y tome un poco de vino. Estaba bueno, pero no iba a tomar. Me habían dicho que hacia bien para la embarazada pero no tanto. La botella quedo hasta la mitad. Lleve las copas vacías a lavaplatos y cuando me di vuelta observe a Jacob muy cerca mío, a centímetros de mi rostro. Me tomo de la cintura y me recargo en la pared. Bajo la mirada y sus labios estuvieron en mi cuello. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba de tranquilizarme. ¡Me había tomado desprevenida!_

_Me dio un leve mordisco y yo gemí leve. Mierda. Subió sus labios a mi rostro, me dio pequeños besos por el y luego nuestros labios se encantaron. Empezó por se un beso tierno, dulce y casto hasta llegar a uno mas pasional, quise enredar mis piernas a su cintura pero no podía por la panza. Es la primera vez que odio tenerla._

_Enrede mis dedos en su cabello mientras el acariciaba mi espalda subiendo y bajando sus manos. _

_Me beso casi con furia, ansiábamos esto hace bastante. Me tomo en brazos y no se como ni cuanto pero enseguida sentí la mullida y blanda frazada de la cama. Nos separamos un poco para poder coger aire. Lo mire a los ojos y yo a los suyos. Demasiado brillo escondido. Toque mis labios, ya estaban hinchados. Me acaricio la mejilla y lentamente se acerco a mí de nuevo y me beso apasionadamente pero lento, tranquilo._

_Sentí sus manos por debajo de mi remera y yo hice lo mismo en su espalda, estaba muy caliente su temperatura comparada a la mía pero no me importo. Empezó a subirme la remera hasta que lo ayude a sacármela y yo hice lo mismo un tiempo después con la suya. Nos seguimos besando mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda y las suyas mi cuerpo, mis curvas. Me saco el jean y no se como paso pero su pantalón ya no estaba. Dios, ¿tan rápida fui?_

_Se separo un momento y me miro, de arriba abajo. Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada. Tenía vergüenza de mi cuerpo, no era la misma con ese cuerpo con curvas de nuestra primera vez, ahora tenia una enorme barriga que la desformaba. Amaba esa barriga pero en este momento no la quería._

_-Hermosa. Pensaras que estoy loco pero esta panza te hace aun más adorable- me susurro y me tomo del mentón para que lo mirara. Le di una sonrisa franca, sincera. Volvió a besarme suave pero yo no aguante y lo intensifique hasta casi hacerse salvaje._

_Estuvimos así toda la noche, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos en totalidad. Me sentía en el paraíso, completa. ¿Les dijeron que la primera vez es buena? Pues la segunda es maravillosa._

_Nos hicimos mimos luego de un rato cuando ya estábamos algo cansados de tanta acción._

_-Parece que Alice tenía razón. Si que eres activo- le dije sonriendo picadamente y reí leve._

_El me miro confundido pero luego sonrió. Se acerco peligrosamente y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja._

_Me mordí el labio tratando de no saltarle de nuevo._

_-Jake, no hagas eso que no me controlo. Es mi punto débil- dije en un susurro advirtiéndole. El se rió y sus risas hicieron cosquillas en mi cuello._

_-Lo se- dijo y me quede helada. ¡Descarado! Le quería decir algo malo pero no pude, estaba totalmente entregada a el._

_-Te amo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole. El me miro largamente y luego sonrió se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso, breve pero demostraba todo el amor que me tenía._

_-Yo también te amo Ness. A las tres- dijo y beso mi panza. Yo sonreí y sentí una patada._

_-¡Una patada! Jake, me dio una patada- le dije y el puso su mano en mi panza y la patadita volvió. Me miro asombrado y ya estaba derramando lágrimas por felicidad._

_-Parece que me reconoció- dijo sonriendo y me limpio las lágrimas a base de besos- Tranquila amor, te amo Nessy, nunca lo olvides. Son mi vida- dijo dulce y me beso yo aun llorando un poco sonreí entre beso._

_-Yo también, te amamos las tres- le aseguré y al poco tiempo el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos abrazados._

_Estaba sumamente feliz, pero entonces ¿Por qué tenia ese mal presentimiento?_

**Y otro capitulo termino. Ya ahora tengo ideas para otros caps jiji. ¿Les gusto? Como vieron no fue un capitulo muy light, fue digamos algo subido de tono. No tanto, pero tampoco podia hacerlo muuuy subido de tono porque tampoco el fic tiene ese fin. Prefieron que ustedes usen su imaginacion y vuelen con ella.**

**Este capitulo a mi principalemente me gusto mucho la verdad. Y es un capitulo largo. Creo que no escribo uno tan largo desde hace bastante, los primeros eran asi.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en serio. Saben que adoro sus opiniones buenas o malas. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias por darle vida a este fic, porque si lo escribo es por ustedes.**

**Hasta pronto, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Jane Whitlock Potter  
**


End file.
